Come, Let Us Teach You
by nagi.sigh
Summary: After living your life thinking you are alone - Three Sayians come to show you what you really are. Learning about your bloodline and catching the eyes of many - will you ever come to really trust any of them? Wil you ever be able to keep up with their training? Lots of smut as we go along, swearing, innuendos, Reader x Vegeta, Reader x Nappa, Reader x Raditz, Reader x Frieza(?).
1. So It Starts

AN/ It has been a year and a half- to two years since I have been on and actually done something. I apologize to the loves who liked my old stories. If they still remember me, I want them to know my style has improved and I will be picking up on my old stories as soon as I can!

To anyone who is new, I would like to say hello and welcome! This story collection will be reader inserts with various characters, so yeah. You have been warned. It will be a female reader - however if I get enough requests, I might do a male one as well as specific pairings.

There will be a lot of language, a lot of drama and angst, some romance, a lot of smut, and whatever else I can think of. You have been warned. This will be one of many DBZ stories, because I couldn't find anymore I decided to make my own!

Enjoy!

Edit: I rewrote this chapter, and made it longer and more detailed. I hope that you enjoy it ^-^

* * *

Laying there on your bed you had your eyes shut, and your arms resting on your stomach. The soft rise and fall of your breathing was the only sound inside of the room. Outside there was beeping and people talking, sometimes running, and shouting. This place was always so chaotic, and you had come to find comfort in it all.

However used to the mess that was your life now, all you could think about it how much you missed the serene times in your life. The years of your life before you became a member of Lord Frieza's Army. Back when you were nothing but a small child who held pure innocence of the world. Drowning out the sounds outside, you allowed the dark abyss of sleep surround you.

 _Waking on the small bed, your father curled up beside you, and the sounds of your mother in the kitchen greeted your awakening senses. You smiled, your tail lazily sprawled out behind you as you snuggled up closer to the man. You knew you were adopted, you would have had to been very stupid to think other wise. You knew you weren't from around there, everyone else there looked so much different then you. You had [s/c] coloured skin, and your hair was [h/l] [h/c]. Everyone else had a greyish-pink skin, and they didn't have hair._

 _Not to mention you had a tail._

 _However your parents both loved you and treated you as though you were their own, and you couldn't have been more grateful. You got picked on a lot, which was a given; but you got into trouble for beating the other children up. You didn't really know your own strength, let alone how to control it. All you knew was that when they started picking on you, you just snapped and started throwing punches._

 _Many times you had come home from school with a black eye and bruises, and your parents were heartbroken. However they kissed you and made you promise to try harder to control your urges to hurt the other kids; they taught you to be the bigger person and walk away._

 _The day had played out like it would have any other day. You woke up, eat breakfast, and then kissed your parents before heading off to school. Nothing was different about that day, except for the fact that it was the first full moon in 7 years. When night came, you were cleaning up and getting ready for bed before you looked out of the bedroom window to stare up at the moon._

 _That was where everything began to get really fuzzy and you can't remember anything after that._

 _Next thing you knew, you were laying on a patch of grass, the harsh sunlight filtering down to awaken you from the canopy of the trees. You were only really 6 years old, and you knew right then and there something wasn't right. Sitting up you found out that you were pretty much naked, but there was a feeling in your stomach that completely overtook any kind of rational thought._

 _It was fear._

 _You couldn't begin to explain why you were so afraid. You weren't scared of being alone naked in the woods, no that hadn't even began to process just yet. You knew something wasn't right and that was the reason this fear was weighting down on you, threatening to crush your little body. Quickly you ran in the direction of your village and the sight you were met with was clearly the reason for your fear._

 _Before you was nothing but the desolation of the village. All of the houses were shattered, nothing but ruins. The once happy and cheery place you called home, was destroyed. There was nothing left but ghosts of what it once was._

 _The sudden feeling of being alone, so completely alone finally hit you. And it hit you like a truck. You hadn't even realized that the tears had begun to stream down your face until your vision began to blur. Falling to your knees you knew that everyone there was dead, and you wished you were dead with them. You felt so scared and alone._

 _After you wondered around, seeing all of the destruction, you finally found yourself back home. Home. Where everything you once had was now stolen from you. You went through the rubble and the only thing you were able to find was a blanket your mother had quilted for you. Taking it you wondered towards the only thing there that wasn't destroyed. It was the pod that your parents had kept. You had no idea what it was or what it did, but they had always told you to stay away from it._

 _But there was nothing left to lose. Poking around at it you found a way to open it and you crawled inside. Wrapping up in the blanket you ended up falling asleep there. Little did you know, that the pod had sent a distress single when it was opened and some men from Frieza's army overrode the controls and brought the pod back to them. It hadn't taken too long for them to retrieve you, and once they did they took you in and cared for you._

 _When you were a child, everyone was surprisingly nice. But as you got older and started to mature, they started treated you accordingly. Where they once played with you and taught you how to fight, now they would train and just beat on you, expecting you to learn as you went along._

 _They told you what you were, and that your planet had been destroyed in a meteor shower. This made you feel that empty feeling of being along once again._

 _However it fueled you to work even harder._

 _By the time you were 18, you were already moving up the ranks in your station. However, you were also starting to see what happened when you were the only female on the station. It sickened you beyond compare. They all tried to get their hands on you, and the lewd comments never stopped._

 _However one day you were walking down the hall and one of the soldiers decided to be brave and they grabbed your ass. That was the biggest mistake of their life because that one thing had caused them to lose their arm. You reacted fast and grabbed the arm that had groped you and you ripped it off. While he screamed in agony, catching the attention of anyone nearby, you pulled him close and promised that if he tried anything like that again he would be losing a lot more then just an arm._

 _Needless to say after you did that, you were given plenty of space. After that you were given more respect and they actually started to look up to you, and you trained harder and harder until you were eventually the second in command. However despite the rise in respect you would still find the newbies who didn't know, who would make moves at you. You also still had those who thought you were playing hard to get, and the harassment continued._

 _You weren't interested in any of those weak little punks, and it made you so mad that they all thought that they could get away with all of it because you were a woman. You were a warrior, and you demanded to be treated as such. You weren't a piece of meat, or some prize to be won. You were a strong fighter who needed to be feared._

 _It had been years of disrespectful treatment when you finally decided that you had had enough. You had tried many times to deal with the problem on your own, but it was clearly not going to work that way. So you eventually you had gotten desperate enough and you contacted Zarbon. You weren't exactly fond of the man, but he gave you the same respect as everyone else, he treated you like a solider and that was what you wanted. After explaining the situation to him, he said he would get back to you._

 _You awaited his response, constantly on edge for his reply. You wanted to know if you would be freed from that hell, or if you would be made to suffer. It was painful to have to be there on the ship. Not only were you disrespected but you were sent on nothing but low class jobs. while other Stations were off fighting and concurring planets for Lord Freiza, yours was stuck on clean up. So you would follow in after and finish whatever was left to be done. It was rare you got into fights, and when you did it was such an easy win that you wouldn't haven even considered it a fight._

 _Then the day you had been waiting for arrived._

 _He explained how after talking it over with Lord Frieza and going over your records, it was agreed that you would be transferred over to a different station. You were surprised you were able to keep your composer at the news, but as soon as the messages ended you were celebrating with joy. You would finally get to move out of there and go on real missions, and hopefully be on a station that would treat you better._

Waking from your nap you couldn't help but to smile. You were 23. You had spent 5 years being treated like shit, and you were finally getting away from it. Sitting up, you looked at the quilt that was around you and you smiled. Your mother would have been so disappointed to see you as a warrior, but she would also be proud to see how beautiful, strong, and independent you had become.

You packed the few things you had into a box that was given to you. They would pick it up and transfer it over, all you had to do was meet with your new team, who were coming to get you in the next few days. The excitement had been building and making it near impossible to sleep, so you were surviving solely off small naps here and there.

That morning you had received a messaged from Zarbons saying they would be arriving to get you. You wasted no time in devouring a large breakfast before you went on down to the loading docks. There you waited, it was quiet and no one was coming or going form any missions. You would surely know when they got there, and you were curious as to who they would be.

* * *

AN/ This is a shorter chapter I know. I will be making them longer; this is just the introduction as well as a bit of a backstory on who you are.

To sum up;

You are a Sayian who was away from Planet Vegeta when it blew up, and you were taken in by Frieza and his army and you now serve him. You will be sassy and rude, and I'm sure you can guess who your new squad is - so you can imagine the problems that will arise. c;

I hope you enjoy, please leave reviews and suggestions.


	2. New Associates

AN/ I don't proof read. I do reread my stories as I go on, so I will edit them as I notice mistakes.

I will try and have each chapter up as I move along, however I make no promises. I am not going to set a time or date for each chapter, because I can never keep it. However the more reviews the more motivation I will get to keep writing ;D

* * *

You had not gotten any sleep the night before, after hearing Zarbon's news of your relocation. You were far to excited, you were finally going to find new people to challenge and new missions to do. After the same bloody clean up missions you had been sent on for the past 17 years of your life, you were so glad to be moving on up.

However you were now half asleep, your arms crossed over your chest. Your back was pressed against one of the walls of the room and your beautiful eyes were hidden behind your eyelids. You were slowly drifting in and out of consciousness, you didn't notice the hiss of the door as three large men came walking in.

"Can we hurry this up, I would like to enjoy the time off they had given us.." a voice snarled, clearly displeased.

"You just want to go and sleep around, huh Raditz!" a much louder voice snapped, followed by laughter.

"Oh will the two of you shut up, we have to find our newest member, Zarbon had said we wouldn't be disappointed. I want to know who the hell they are!" A third, voice snapped. He clearly sounded aggravated by the other two.

Opening your eyes you watched as they entered and you narrowed your [e/c] orbs at them. Those three men all clearly looked strong and well trained, and the only thing that kept you from jumping them was their armor. They were clearly part of Lord Frieza's army, so they were allies - in some sense of the word. However they were also idiots. How could they not have noticed you yet?

"You know, you should really knock before you enter a room, or at least give people a heads up that you are there." you said, the corners of your lips turning up in a smirk. The three men all spun to face you, the larger two taking on defensive positions. The man in the middle glared at you, his arms folded over his chest. His hair was tall and spiked.

The man to his right was a bit taller then the man in the middle. His eyes narrowed at you, his hair was incredibly long and a jet black.

The man on his left was much taller then the other two. The only difference was he had no hair, but instead a black mustache that lined his upper lip.

The one thing that they all had in common was the fact that they were dressed in similar armor to your own, however theirs was blue while yours was black. They all wore the green scouters on their left eyes.

"Who do you think you are talking to, woman!" The man in the middle snapped, clearly vexed at you speaking to them, as well as catching them all off guard.

Lifting a brow you sneered and stepped closer, ignoring the two men on the side of the one in the middle. He was taller then you, but not by much. The only one there who might have intimidated you was the largest one, but you were putting your money on him being really slow.

"I would say, but seeing as none of you muscle heads have introduced yourselves; I don't know." You stated, not backing down in the least.

"Hah, what a foolish woman. Why should we introduce ourselves to a low class like yourself?" the man with long hair sneered. He was clearly finding you amusing. This vexed you and you felt a finger twitch. Oh how you wanted to punch that look off his face and show him what for. The larger man on the other side chuckled at the others comment.

"I have a right to know who is coming to and from this ship. I would have alerted my team of you by now, however you clearly have a reason being here. So if I knew who you were I would be able to point you in the right directions." you responded coolly. You didn't miss a beat as you turned you gaze back to the man in the middle. You watched a small grin meet his face

"I am Prince Vegeta, This is Nappa and Radits. We have been sent by Zarbon to come and .. collect. We are looking for a warrior by the name of [y/n]. So tell me where to find them so we can get out of here and away from your attitude." he explained, pointing who was who next to him. You couldn't fight the grin that came over your lips as the other two finally relaxed, taking on more casual positions next to the 'prince'.

Your lips twitched as you tried not to laugh, but it soon failed. Lifting your right hand to your face you could help but wrinkle your nose a little bit as you laughed. The three men clearly looked irritated and pissed as you did this. Calming down you smiled sweetly,

"Well, 'Prince Vegeta'," you started, your voice laced with sarcasm which caused the mans arms to tense, "If you are looking for [y/n], then I guess you might not be able to get away from my 'attitude'. I mean That is sort of a part of me, so you can't have one without the other." you said, giving them a small shrug of your shoulders.

The next few moments were absolutely priceless as you watched the expressions change on the three men before you. They aggravated expressions turning into those of shook. Lifting your brows you leaned forward a bit,

"Sorry, I can't hear you? I think you all should speak up~" you said in a mockingly innocent voice. Your grin never faltered as you watched Vegeta twitch and step forward. You didn't budge as he moved closer to you. You could see the rage in his eyes and you knew he wanted nothing more then to beat you senseless.

"Watch your tongue girl. If you are my newest associate, then you will learn to control that mouth of yours and obey me!" he snarled, his body mere inches from your own. Normally the people around you were to weak to sense their levels well, but you could sense his and it sent a shiver running along your spin. You knew he was strong, and that you really should be taking his threat seriously. However your stubborn willpower wouldn't allow you.

"And if I don't, your highness?" he mockingly sneered at him. You never let your eyes leave his, but behind him you could hear the other two chuckle. Before you could even think of anything more to question, you heard it before you felt it.

There was a loud slap and you fell to the ground. Your ears were ringing from the contact, and your vision was spinning just barely. Then you could feel a heat in your cheek starting to flare from where he hit you. Snapping your head to face him, you practically snarled at him, your eyes lighting up with rage. How dare he slap you!

Standing you lunged at him quickly, lifting your arm to punch him with everything you had - however he dodged you like it was nothing and then you stumbled to catch your feet under you. Unable to catch yourself you soon found yourself against the wall and your arms were held behind your back and a body pressed against yours, immobilizing you in place. You had never been so easily overpowered like this before in your life! You felt outraged and humiliated!

"Nice try, [y/n]. But you will never land a hit on me with such weak skills. You must have been living under a rock your whole life, I know children who fight better. Now take this as a warning, and follow Raditz and Nappa back onto the ship. I have somethings to deal with still." he ordered, his voice close to your ear. You felt a small shiver run along your spin but you were tossed in the direction of the other two warriors while the prince turned and left the room.

The two men went to catch you but you caught yourself and pulled away before either could touch you. Glaring at both of them you straightened yourself out. The two men both laughed at your pride and shook their heads.

"Well, well... I can't believe you are the strongest on this ship. You are already a disgrace to this group. We will have to work on training you when we get back." the one named Raditz said. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked over at Nappa who said nothing and headed out of the doors to the landing room.

You felt your anger flare, but decided it would be in your best interest not to test the three again just yet. Silently followed as Raditz lead you to where their ship was you almost flinched. Aside from all of the pods, there was a small ship,maybe the size of one of the small sleeping chambers. The very idea of having to sit so close to any of them made your fingers twitch.

Following the two men into the ship you waited until they sat down next to each other before you sat down across from them, wanting to keep as much space between you as possible. Your arms folded over your chest and you kept your eyes on the floor, your thoughts running rampage.

"Don't look so down! We will make you stronger, and you will get to come with us to destroy worlds!" the bald one Nappa exclaimed. He still looked highly amused as he looked you over. You sneered at him, seeing his eyes look over your body.

"I'm not down!" You snapped at him. You were clearly vexed, and by the grins on the twos faces, they were enjoying seeing you look so ruffled over the events hat had transpired.

You were thankful that Raditz and Nappa chose to talk to one another instead of you while you all waited. You had taken to staring out the window you had chosen to sit beside, the view had yet to change from the boring metal walls of the ship. Then the hiss of the door reopening sounded and you felt your body tense a little, but you refused to looked over at who you already knew had entered.

Vegeta grinned when he noticed you trying to ignore him and instead of taking his seat next to Nappa, he decided to vex you further by taking a seat next to you. Feeling the ship start to hum as the driver took off, you felt the hand hidden under you arm start to form a fist, your nails digging into the palm of your hand.

"There are other seats, I prefer to sit alone." you said through grit teeth. You didn't like other people being close to you, and if this man really was a prince, it still wouldn't matter.

"I will sit where ever I please." he responded coolly, watching you. You could feel his eyes and it continued to vex you further. You regretted getting into this ship without calming down, you wanted nothing more then to launch at him again, but you rational mind won over you remaining still in your seat. "Tell us, why were you reassigned..?"

You remained silent as the other started to ask questions. You were not in the mood to deal with the arrogant prick at the moment. Your face still stung from when he had slapped you, and that was enough to keep your rage burning in your chest. The thoughts of lashing out and giving that asshole a piece of his own medicine were enough to keep you calm, and you didn't dare to speak.

"I asked you a question." he stated in a eerily calm manner.

The way he spoke was enough to send shivers running along your spine. Out of the corner of your eyes you could see the other two shift and lean forward a bit, grins lining their faces as they watched the scene play out. You knew what would happen if you lipped the prince off and you weren't sure you would walk out of it alive if you tested him again in this ship.

"I am sick of that ship. I have been here since I was a kid. I have done nothing but clean up missions, and deal with harassment because apparently none of those pigs had seen a female before in their lives! It grows boring beating on the same old pigs all the time. None of them were strong enough to give me a challenge so I asked Zarbon. Is that good enough for you, your highness?" You responded, your voice an icy tone. You had turned your head to glare at the prince while you spoke. You could see the corner of his eye twitch, you knew he wanted to slap you again. You glared at him, practically daring him to do it.

"A challenge? You couldn't even hold your ground against me. I don't know why Zarbon would have given us such a weakling. I doubt you can keep up with us Sayians!" he taunted, a dark chuckle spilling past his lips. At this comment you would have snapped back but you froze, you eyes getting wider as you thought about what Vegeta has just said.

 _'Sayian's? No.. all three of them? I had been told that they were all dead!?'_ you thought your confused gaze turning to look at the other two. That was when you notice that the back around their armor wasn't black - but brown. It also looked sorta fuzzy, like yours. Turning back to the prince who no longer looked amused but puzzled.

You pushed yourself on the seat away from him and away from the wall. All eyes were on you as you slowly unwound the brown that was around your waist, revealing a long brown tail. You quickly glanced at the three men who all looked like they had seen a ghost. However they all got a more serious look that took over their expressions after they all cast one another a quick look.

"Well, that would explain your fiery personality.. Though that will not be an excuses. If those two apes can learn to control themselves and obey me, then so can you.." he responded and sat back, turning his attention away from you. The other two whispered something to one another that you couldn't make out and you just huffed. Winding your tail back around your waist you leaned back and crossed you legs. Closing your eyes you just couldn't wait to get to your new home and sleep all of this off like a bad nightmare.


	3. Put 'Em Up

An/ Don't expect chapters to be uploaded as fast as this!

I also wanna say a quick thank you to wistfulmuse for being the first to review!

* * *

After showing off your tail to the others, the rest of the ride went pretty smoothly. Aside from the odd comment from Raditz or Nappa you were left in piece. You remained with your eyes closed, resting; however none of the men had any of your trust, so you did not dare allow sleep to befall you - as much as you so badly needed it.

The introductions and paperwork went by quickly, and you were soon to be shown to your new room. Following the three men, for once in the short time you had known them, thankful for their presence. With them walking next to you down the halls, no one dared to cast a second glance after they got a look at the new person. It felt nice not having perving gazes on you, it was almost serene.

Finally they came to the end of a hall. You looked up at the door and looked over at Vegeta and lifted a brow. He rolled his eyes and handed you the key, which is rudely snatched from his gloved hand. Pushing the key into the lock, and twisting the handle it was quickly pushed it open. It was a small room. It had a bed, tv, a bathroom, a couch and a coffee table. It was so simple, and yet you loved it. It was already a huge improvement over your last room. All I had was a bed, and everyone shared a community shower.

Stepping into the room you flicked the light on so that you could get a better look at your new room. Noticing that the other three men were trailing in behind you, you spun around to glare daggers at them,

"And just what are you guys doing!?" you snap, clearly unamused with their intrusion, your eyes blazing with irritation at the three. It was clear that none of them were really taking you seriously; Nappa just walked past you looking amused, and Raditz rolled his eyes as he walked past.

"Shut it. We are going to help you settle in and get used to the place. However its not like you will be spending a lot of time in this place anyways. You have more important things to worry about then comfort." the prince sneered as he walked in past you as well. Your fist clenched at your side as you allowed the three Sayian's past. They all seemed to be pleased with your complying, and that made you all the more mad. "Shut the door already, we have a few things to go over with you about our race."

You practically slammed the door shut when the prince ordered you to close it. There he went again, telling you what to do. At this point your patience was starting to run thin, but until you knew you had a chance you had to try and keep your anger caged. Turning around into the room you moved over to a wall and leaned against it, watching the three of them getting comfortable. Raditz and Vegeta were both sitting on the couch and Nappa was sitting on your bed. You hadn't even had a chance to look around, let alone use any of your new furniture and they were already lounging around like they owned the place.

Unfortunately you were once again back at the bottom of the totem pole, and these _men_ were unfortunately your superiors. Watching as they finally settled down you noticed Nappa was looking your way. The second your eyes glanced over at him, he patted a spot next to him. Sneering at his offer you turned your head away from him in clear rejection. Your action caused the young prince to crack a smile, while Raditz just bust out laughing.

"All joking aside," Vegeta started, casting a glare over at a rather vexed looking Nappa, "We need to know just how much you know about the Sayian race." Looking over at the prince as he spoke, you were well aware that all eyes were now on you. You had to admit it was a little bit awkward. Shifting around uncomfortably you pondered,

"All I know about our race if what our old commanding officer had told me. He said we were fighters that worked under the rule of Lord Frieza. He also told me that our home planet had been wiped out in a meteor shower, so I just assumed that our entire race was dead. He also often spoke very poorly of us, so I decided it was in my best interest to hide my tail to avoid any extra conflict.." you repeated what you had been told when you were young, With that you shrugged your shoulders as though it was nothing.

Next to the prince you could see Raditz sneer at your comment and Nappa just shook his head with a small laugh. "If no one told you about the three of us, they must have been scared that you would come running to us. Scared you would team up with the rest of the Sayians." The bald one concluded before he threw his head back in laughter. Raditz join in with his laughter as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Will the two of you shut up for a few minutes!" Vegeta snapped, casting a silencing glare between the two men who both shut up instantly. You wanted to laugh at the two mens blind obedience, but you thought it would be best not to push any further at the moment with the mans patience. He turned his gaze back to you, "The Sayian's are a proud race of warriors, as small children we are sent away to planets to destroy. Under the full moon, we change into the mighty Oozaru, our true form of a giant ape."

A giant ape? Destroying planets? Your brows knitted as you thought about this new information. The pieces from your childhood starting to piece themselves together a little bit better. Was it possible you had been sent to that planet as a baby, and you were the reason for its destruction? The destruction of your family and friends? The others must have noticed your discomfort and they leaned forward a little bit, "You know what we are talking about don't you?"

You didn't respond right away but you looked between them all before your eyes landed again on the prince. Nodding you couldn't help the hurt in your eyes as you remembered.

"When I was really young, I lived on a planet far away. I was out of place in many different ways, but the lady who adopted me treated me like family. I never fit in there but I loved, I loved my family. One day I woke to nothing but ashes and ruins. I was alone, everyone I once knew was dead. After being taken in by one of the bases.. The rest you already know.." you explained to them. You could see a small look of disappointment on their expressions,

"No wonder you are weak. You grew attached to the planet you had been sent to destroy. You are a pitiful Sayian, and you haven't even been taught how to fight properly - thought I can't completely blame you, considering the weak level of your old base." Vegeta sneered. You felt anger boil inside your chest at his constant strings of insults. You knew he could see the anger flare in your eyes and this caused a smirk to play at the young princes lips. "Yes, keep looking at me with your burning hate. Use it to fuel what is left of your Sayian pride. The three of us will train you into a proper Sayian warrior and you will then be able to redeem yourself." he said with a grin. You resisted everything your body was telling you, you knew how easily he could swat you like a fly, and you didn't know to know what he was capable of when he was serious.

"Well, when will I get to kick your butts? Since I'm 'so weak', why don't you show me how its done?" you responded, your voice was surprisingly calm. It impressed you, as well as the others. Expecting you to lash out like you were known to do, they all smirked and all eyes went to Vegeta. The prince chuckled and stood from where he was seated next to Raditz. Making his way over to you he stood over you, looking down and smirked,

"If you are so eager to get your ass handed to you, then we will happily show you how it is done." he responded, his voice was laced with something else, something that made you feel like you had said something you would once again come to regret. Holding your ground, you watched as the others stood and followed the prince out the door. Glaring after them you followed, shutting your door as you followed after them. They moved down the halls effortlessly, and you struggled to keep up - however you put on your best act whenever one of them look to see if you were still following after them.

Finally the group came to a halt in front of a large door, Vegeta punched in a few numbers causing the door to hiss open. You watched as the three men walked in and you hesitantly peered in before walking in after them. Almost as soon as you entered the door hissed shut and you could feel the goosebumps that were rising along the nape of your neck. What made it worse was how the three men were now all turned to face you, all seeming to be getting warmed up and thats when it hit you. You really should learn how to watch your mouth, who knows what kind of trouble it would get you into.

You felt something you had never felt before rush along your spine. Fear. You had a feeling that the door was locked, and the three watched you carefully. Swallowing down the lump in your throat you watched them all, being careful to notice any sudden movements they might make.

"Surely you must have figured out what is going on. Since you think you are so tough, you need to prove it. Raditz will fight you first." Vegeta said, stepping back to the side with his arms folded over his chest. The grin on his face seemed sadistic as the tallest joined him, his own eyes lit with sheer amusement. Turning your gaze back to the youngest who was now getting ready to pounce, you took on a defensive stance.

Then it all happened so fast. He lunged forward throwing punches at you. Taken by surprise you grunted as you just managed to block the first one. He was moving so much faster then you that all you could do was block. You were beginning to get frustrated as you blocked, moving back trying to evade. They were for sure a lot stronger then you had originally pegged them for, and you were eating your words very quickly.

Noticing a small pattern in his movements you took it to your advantage and you swung, hitting him dead in the side when he went to punch you. He groaned and moved back at the impact and you took that as your chance and started to throw punches, aiming for his face. However once he recovered from the hit, he was quick to punch you dead in the chest, causing you to flinch back in pain, before he kicked you straight into the wall. You couldn't help the small cry that escaped your lips as you impacted, denting the wall in the process.

"You seem to be a bit rusty there Raditz, you let her hit you!" Nappa called from the side, throwing his head back in laughter. You couldn't even focus on him, as you could feel a vile in the back of your throat. That hurt! You were so used to being on top, that this was a sick taste of your own medicine.

You lay in the wall for a few moments before you forced yourself upright. Your chest heaved a little bit as you caught your breath, flipping your bangs from your face you stretched your back out and faced the man who was hissing for the bald man to shut up. Taking it as your chance you jumped at him, getting ready to punch him before he stopped you with one arm. You froze in surprise before he turned to you with a grin,

"You will have to be a lot faster then that." he taunted before he kneed you straight up in the stomach. You winced as your body started to ascend, however before you could hit the roof of the room you stopped your body and floated. It had been a while since you needed to fly, it was an odd sensation to you now. Looking down at him he smirked before he jumped up to come and meet you. Thinking fast you positioned your hands in front of you and shot a few energy blasts at him, the first taking him by surprise and hitting him in the shoulder.

' _Shit!_ ' you thought as you quickly ducked down to avoid him punching you in the face, quickly punching him in the chest in retaliation. This caused him to grunt, but it wasn't enough to move him like last time. Cursing once again under your breath, you had no time to react to his next attack. Taking you vulnerable position he put his hands together and slammed them into your back, sending your hurdling into the floor, cracking it with your impact. Landing hard you tried to move to get up, but your body was screaming in protest. You weren't this weak! You should have been able to take him!

You could hear him as his feet hit the ground in front of you. You wanted to get up, you wanted so badly to punch the grin that you were sure was there. However you couldn't get your body to listen and you laid there. You could feel the cuts and scraps in your flesh from the impacts with the wall and ground. It stung and you wanted to scream out in frustration - but you weren't about to give them the pleasure of seeing you like that. Lifting you up from the collar of your armor, Raditz lifted you from the floor and held you out to Nappa and Vegeta,

"Looks like I might have broken her. We will have to train her to take a hit better," he laughed before he set you on your feet before he swept you up into a bridal style. Nappa laughed at his comment and threw in a jab of his own, but you hardly noticed it around the soft ringing in your ears.

"Take her to the healing pods. She isn't that bad, ten minutes should be fine. Then we can all go and get something to eat." Vegeta ordered, stepping away from the wall with Nappa, both of them getting ready to do a quick round of sparring themselves. Rolling his eyes Raditz carried you over to the door and opened it, stepping out into the hallway. As he carried you, you shut your eyes not wanting to look at him, or any of the others on the ship who would be giving you questioning glances. You had been there for just over an hour and you were already beaten down like it was nothing.

You heard another door hiss open and you couldn't help but turn your head and open your eyes out of curiosity. It was almost like Raditz had read your mind,

"This is the medical ward, I'm getting you a Healing Pod, it will heal all of your wounds. You aren't that bad and nothing is broken, so it will be a quick visit." he explained, not bothering to look at you. He walked over to one of the men who were working there and you couldn't help but glance up at him, actually seeing him up close. As much as it burned you to think this, but he had very nice clean features. He didn't look rough, but he was well angled and had a nice complexion.

Noticing him motioning to you in his arms you adverted his eyes before he could catch you starring. Didn't need to give those bloody men anything else to hold over your head. Looking at the pod, you winced as he moved you and set you inside, getting you attached to it and stepping back to let it close. Around your face was a mask that was providing you with oxygen, while the pod started to fill up with a clear liquid. It felt as thought your whole body was on fire, however you could feel the pain slowly start to leave your body as the bubbles explored your body.

You had hardly noticed the time pass, but the ten minutes must have been up because the liquid began to drain and the pod opened. Letting you [e/c] eyes flicker open, it took a moment before they refocused on the room before you. You saw Raditz first as he was the one to undo you and help you out. Handing you a towel he also handed you clean, and new, armor. Wrapping the towel around yourself you took the armor and thats when you noticed Nappa and Vegeta standing behind him. They all looked like they were waiting for something.

"Hurry up and change, [y/n]! I want to go and eat!" Nappa snapped at last, breaking the silence that hung between the four of you. You looked at him for a moment before you realized what he meant and you felt the tops of your cheeks heats up. They wanted you to change, and they were all starring at you. You wanted so badly to snap and demand that they leave so you could change, or to at least show you to a private room to change; but you weren't about to ask any of them for anything. You wanted to keep what little pride you had left.

Huffing you cast them all a glare and moved away and turned your back to them. Now having some space, you took the towel off with your tail and held it out behind you to shield you from their eyes. Feeling a blush rise in your face, you quickly stripped down and changed into the blue spandex pants and shirt. Once that was on you let the towel drop and you pulled on the white boots, blue chest and waist guards, and the white gloves. Turning back around and moving to rejoin them, you stretched you hands out, getting used to the new feeling of the gloves. When none of them moved or spoke, you lifted your head with a confused look.

That was when you saw it, they all looked to some degree disappointed. You noticed this and your tail lashed out behind you. However to calm yourself you wrapped your tail around your waist and then put your hands on your hips, glaring at the three men,

"Well? I thought we were going to get something to eat? I know I could use some food, and you three clearly need to stop drooling." you snapped, causing them to refocus. When none of them lashed out at you, you were glad that your sharp tongue hadn't gotten you beat up once again. However despite the fact that they had been starring at you moments ago, you had to admit - it made you feel like you still had something. The three all seemed to have been slightly affected by you changing in front of them, and that meant you still had that over them.

Good.

* * *

An/ Yoo I wanna apologize because I really don't know how to do fight scenes... So I am really sorry if it sucked.

/curlsupandhidesaway

Please leave a view, they are great motivators in me updating faster!

Also feel free to leave suggestions on what you might like to see in later chapters - Things like who makes the first move on you, who kisses you first, how much you wanna travel, if you maybe want mixed feels (on being good and bad), if you want a spin off where you and Vegeta stay on earth, and maybe you are into the Sayians there... up to you, all you gotta do is leave a review ;D ~


	4. Sparring Practice

An/ I am currently on a roll, please don't think updates will always happen this fast. I doubt it will be often I get 4-5 chapters out within 2-3 days like this. x-x'

* * *

After the men had gotten their bloody heads wrapped up and re-positioned on their shoulders, you were finally able to go to the lunchroom to get something to eat. You eat a little bit more then the average person, however you felt as thought you could eat a whole ship at the moment. You had never been so hungry before in your life!

Lifelong habit fell over you and you were about to go over to the food bar to gt something to eat when a large hand grabbed your shoulder and stopped you. Once again you wanted nothing more then to snap and make demands, but you shut up when you saw their confused expressions,

"Where are you going, [y/n]? We are Higher class on this base, we get served. You aren't lower class scum anymore, you are with us and you will dine with us." Vegeta explained, clearly unimpressed with you. You clenched your hand a fist and gave his a bittersweet smile before shrugged Nappa's hand off your shoulder. Great, not only did you have to spend your missions with these assholes, but your training, as well as your meals. Great. Just great. You got no alone time now, which was going to drive you insane.

Following the others over to a round table near the middle you were hesitant to take a seat. You didn't exactly like any of them; Vegeta and Raditz had both already beaten you, and Nappa looked just down right intimidating. Unhappily you took a seat between Raditz and Vegeta. Refusing to look at any of them you sat there starring at the table, your hands neatly folded over one another in your lap.

This was so awkward. You wanted to be able to get your meal and go over to a single table - or even your room - and eat your dinner in peace. Why should you be stuck eating in a public place? Glancing up from your thoughts you saw the food they brought over, they weren't bringing dishes over - goodness no. It looked as thought they were bringing out a buffet for your table. Your eyes widened a bit as it came out, unable to believe it. What was even more astonishing was how the dishes had hardly been on the table for a second, before the men were digging into it.

Taking what wasn't being ravished by those pigs, you dished up a plateful of food for yourself. It was more the average person could eat, and you started to eat it. They must have noticed how differently you eat and they slowly stopped eating to look over at you. Instead of concern or even disgust, it was almost as thought they were all looking at you with deep concern. This made you lift a brow in question, as you filled your mouth with a large helping of meat.

"Are you sick?" Nappa asked, blurting out.

"I didn't beat you that hard did I?" Raditz added.

By now you were so confused, swallowing your mouthful you looked over at the raven haired prince for answers. He looked like he was closer to understanding then the other two, so you were hoping that he would be able to help. He was silent for a moment before he did a quick glance at your body, before at what you were eating.

"I am just as baffled as they are.. a true Sayian eats more then the average would in a day, for a single meal. We train and work our bodies so hard we need the extra food to keep going. However, seeing as you aren't exactly well built up and as toned as a normal Sayian, I guess that would explain the lack of appetite.." he said at last. His conclusion made the other two look at each other with a small, 'aah', before they continued to eat their food. "However, after today you are surely move hungry then that?"

His comment made you upset. Even thought he wasn't trying to make a dig at you this time, you just reacted as such by now. Opening you mouth to protest against his comment, you were silenced by the growl of your stomach. Hearing this the prince's lips turned up in a smirk and you glared at him, your cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

"Shut up!" You snapped at him before he could even talk and you grabbed one of the extra bowls and pulled it over, wasting no more time digging into your meal. While the others were still shoveling food into their faces, you were as well - however still managing to keep your normal air of manners somehow. Soon enough the table was filled with nothing but empty dishes piled up on one another. You had managed to eat about three times more then normal, which still had the men looking at you a little sideways.

There was no dinner conversation, as everyone was far to busy eating to even take a second to even consider it. Now there was a blissful silence around the table, everyone was leaning back in their seat, their hunger being satisfied for the time being. Even you were feeling a lot better then you had been moments before. Having being healed and fed, you felt like a million bucks! However you should have known with your luck, that feeling wasn't going to last forever.

"[y/n], we don't have any current missions, so why don't you take this chance to walk around and get familiar with the place?" Nappa inquired, breaking the blissful silence that you all sat in. Having the silence break made you a little bit upset but you knew he meant no harm by it this time. You simply shrugged your shoulders at his request,

"There will be plenty of time for that. I want the code to the training room. Even if I do take some time to explore, it won't waste the whole day. I also need to burn off a lot, and I think some training would do me good."

"Hah, that's for sure." you heard Raditz sneer next to you. Trying to ignore his comment you could feel it do little to help as the Vegeta laughed on your other side.

"Sorry, but until you are properly accommodated here; you will need to have one of us accompany you in the training room. Just the policies, they don't trust the new people alone in there." he explained, a smirk play at the corners of his lips. Not wanting to play on the thin line of their patience you stood and excused yourself form the table, leaving without another word.

Great. Not only were you stuck with those buffoons, but now you were even allowed to try and find some alone time. You had to be accompanied by them. You felt like a child! Stalking down the halls you glared daggers at whatever lay ahead of you, you were so mad. This wasn't what you had in mind at all when you asked to be relocated! Hell, this whole thing was making you miss being stuck with pervs and don't easy work. Turning the corner you bumped into a man who wasn't that much taller then you, his skin red and his hair long and white.

"Watch it.." you snarled at the man before you continued to storm down the halls. You had to find someplace where you could let off some steam. Time like this you would normally go and train, but you weren't about to backtrack to go and ask one of them to go and train with you.

You spent who knows how long, wandering around the base. It wasn't long before you knew where you were going and where each room was. Feeling a little bit accomplished by this you kept walking, trying to go back to that empty room. You might have calmed down a little, but it didn't quench your need to punch something. Taking a deep breath you turned the corner and came bumping into yet another person. You swore under your breath, stepping away from the other quickly before you looked up to see who it was.

"Ah! So you have been wondering around!" Nappa's familiar voice said, a grin on his face. Seeing the Sayian, you couldn't stop your glare from returning once again. Noticing this only made him grin even more, "Looks like you could blow off some steam... Would you like to go and spar, maybe I can show you how not to be so weak!"

The others comment vexed you, however you didn't want to turn his down either. That was exactly what you wanted to do, go and blow off some steam. Your pride was starting to swell and you wanted to turn him down, but luckily your rational mind was working and you crossed your arms over your chest to show your dislike of the situation, "Fine, I need to get some practice in.. Not doing anything is making me anxious.." you admitted to the older man.

"Great! No time to waste!" he said, giving a taunt laugh at your confession. As much as it pissed you off to have them laughing at you, you were learning it was best to brush it off then to try and defend yourself. Shrugging you didn't want to waste any more time conversing with the other. Catching this, Nappa took lead in heading back down the hall to the Training room. He wasted not time punching in the code and slipping in.

Not wanting to be locked out of your only chance to get some training in, you slipped in behind him letting the door hiss close. Upon entering you looked around and could already see the dents that you had made earlier in the day. You flinched a little bit in memory but you tried to pay it no mind. Stretching your arms out in front of you.

"Well since we are both here, you might as well try sparring. I will go easy on you, don't need a repeat of this morning. They don't like it when we have reoccurring trips to the medical ward in the same day," he stated, clearly making a jab at you. Wasting no time you dropped into a more defensive stance, upon seeing this the other grinned and cracked his neck before doing the same. "Rush me, give me everything you got!"

You didn't need to be told twice. Pushing off quickly with your back leg, you sprung forward at the large man like a bat out of hell. Winding up you quickly threw a few punches, all in which he blocked easily. This frustrated you and you twisted your hips to land a few kicks on his legs. However you were almost a hundred percent sure that it hurt you more then it did him. His body was massive and clearly built up from years of training, you where nowhere near that yet.

Jumping back you glared at him and he chuckled at your attempts, "You have good hits, but you need to learn to get more power behind them. You hit me a few times, but it was like nothing. You need to use your body! Punch from your core, keep your elbow down!" He instructed. The fact that he wasn't pounding you like Raditz had easier was beyond you, but you weren't about to complain. Giving him a small nod to let him know that you understood, you got ready to give it another try.

Charging in like you had before you continued to hit the same as before, your need to land a hit clouding over your focus. It wasn't until you saw him start to look irritated did you start to calm down a little bit. Taking a small moment to breath you cleared your mind and started to try to punch the way he had said before. Instead of relying on your arms strength, you let your core push into it, giving the punch some more power. However your punches were still a little bit all over the place.

Nappa was keeping up with blocking each hit, but you could tell from his eyes that it was actually doing something in comparison to before. Smirking a little bit you tried the rest of what he taught and you tucked your elbow in. Launching forward you were aimed right for his face and he manged to bring his arms up to block it in time. However he skidded back a little bit upon impact. You saw this and your [e/c] eyes lit up with glee. This massive man before you, and you were able to make him move with your own strength.

This made your pride swell and you grinned, making haste on springing in once more. Continuing to punch the other, you could see him grin at your progress. However he was much more on guard now, taking each hit and blocking it with ease. This continued on for maybe half an hour. You could feel all the angst from earlier start to life off your shoulders, this was what you needed. However you wanted to do more then punch, you wanted to land a real hit without him blocking.

Your punches were coming harder and faster, and he was noticing the pattern. A small glint shone in the corner of you eye before you twisted you hip, landing a good hit to the side of his shin. This caused the large man to become unbalanced just long enough for you to throw a perfect punch square in his jaw. There was a moment of silence as his head turned to the side before he lashed out and punched you square in the jaw in retaliation, sending you flying back.

Stumbling to try and catch your footing, you fell back onto your butt and your hand flew to your cheek and you turned to glare at the man. He had done nothing but block, he never said that he would hit you back! As you got to your feet he was flexing his jaw turning back to you.

"What the hell was that for!?" he yelled at him, your anger spilling out quickly before you had time to think about what you were saying. The larger man's eyes blazed with anger and he came storming over. It wasn't too often you would admit to feeling intimidated, but you could only imagine what he could do to you if he was serious enough. As he stood over you, you waited for him to hit you again, yell at you, anything.

"You got a lucky shot, I reacted on pure reflex. You made improvement, but I think we should call it... I'm sure that the others are waiting to get some dinner." he said, placing a hand on your shoulder in his own way of saying that he was proud. It was needless to say that you were surprised by his actions. The other didn't give you a chance to reply as he rubbed her jaw softly and walked past you, opening the door and slipping out.

You were left astonished. Despite the sharp pain that was starting to heat your face, and all that had happened today with your new Sayian teammates; you managed to get at least one of them to say something positive about you. Turning you quickly jogged out of the room to meet with the other before you both headed down the wall to where your rooms were located. As you got closer, you could see Vegeta and Raditz both leaning against the walls waiting.

"There you both a-.." Raditz started before he looked at Nappa and you. Both of your hits that landed, were starting to colour nicely. "Did you do that to him?" he asked looked at you, his eyes wide. Glancing up to see the nice purple that was starting to stain his pale skin, you turned back with a smug grin and simply nodded.

"It looks like Nappa is also starting to get rusty." Vegeta laughed and pushed himself away from the wall. He didn't say anything else, but you could see it in his eyes, he was starting to see the promise in you. Aside from a few more snide comments at Nappa, you all walked in silence down the halls to the dinning room. After eating to your hearts content, you decided to retire to your room for the night, wanting nothing more then to end the crazy day you had.

It had been a long 24 hours. You went from living a relatively peaceful and simple life, to being thrown into this shit storm. You went to beating on your own comrades, to having all of your comrades beat you and belittle you. However, you made it quick to show that you did have it in you, you truly were a Sayian warrior, and you were going to make sure the others knew it. Even if you had to spend every waking moment training until you could beat the other three, you would. You didn't care if it was just the four of you left, you weren't going to sit around and let them push you around. That just wasn't you.

* * *

An/ Okay so I know a little bit about Martial Arts because I do them myself.

However, I do Kendo (Sword fighting), I don't do Karate or Taekwondo. I know about needing to control your strikes and using your core to power your hits - however I am not very familiar with hand to hand combat.. However I have been taught how to punch. So I apologize if my descriptions of fights are a little bit different then the average persons

As always, please leave me a lovely review, they are very much appreciated.


	5. Cold Reminder

The next week seemed to go by fairly quickly. You spent most of your waking time with the rest of your new squad. Despite your very rocky start, things were slowly starting to even out. You were learning quickly how far you can push your sass and with who. Nappa and Raditz both had a decent sense of humor and often rolled with you, but Vegeta often took it personally and would snap. It bugged you just how much of a stick in the mud he was.

Each day you managed to sneak in some training time with one of them. Nappa was always working on how to land powerful strikes. Raditz had been spending his time showing you how to block and where to strike to do some serious damage. Vegeta took his time to work on your reflexes, making sure you could throw punches and kicks fast enough and that you were able to block and dodge even faster. Despite how unbelievably tired you were, you could already see the improvement their little lessons were making on you.

Waking up it was oddly quiet. Normally when you woke up, you could hear the three of them talking about something, or even arguing. This morning it was dead quiet. However strange it was, you couldn't help but find it serene. Turning over in your bed you managed to close your eyes for a little bit longer, before you finally dragged yourself out of the bed and into the shower. Drying up, you had just finished putting on the blue spandex outfit when there was a soft knock at your door.

This made you curious, it had to be one of them; but you thought they had either all gone to eat, or train. Moving to the door, you opened it and looked out to see Raditz standing there. In his hand was a plate of food and he lifted a brow when you just sort of stared at him for a moment. Realizing that you had sort of blanked, you opened it up all the way,

"Hey? What brings you here?" you asked, lifting your hand to your lips to stifle a small yawn. You couldn't remember a time when you had ever gotten to sleep in like you had today, it was oddly refreshing.

"Vegeta and Nappa were called to see Lord Frieza, and when you weren't up I went to eat by myself. I thought you would be hungry when you finally got up, so I brought you a plate.." he explained, extending the plate out to you. Blinking in surprise you took the plate and stepped aside, inviting him in. That would of explained why it was so quiet, but you never would have pegged in as being nice like this.

Moving over to the couch you sunk into it and started to eat one of the bread rolls on the plate. This was one thing you missed, being able to eat in the comfort of your own room, not surrounded by loud people and in uncomfortable seats. Swallowing what you had in your mouth you watched as he took a seat on the opposite end of the couch,

"Thanks, Raditz. Do you know how long those two will be?" you asked curiously. Its not like you wanted to see them, but you never knew what it was like to be summoned by Frieza. Finishing the rest of the roll, you eyed the rest of the food on the plate. You were too busy looking over the food to notice how Raditz was looking over you. You never thought twice about how the clothing hugged tight to your body, showing off every one of your curves.

"Oh.. It's hard to say, they left early this morning, the will either be back tonight or tomorrow night, depending on how things go.." he stated with a small shrug of his shoulders. He said it was thought it was nothing, however seeing as he had been with them for so long it probably was nothing. Wasting no time to finish the food that had been brought to you, you leaned over and set the plate down on the coffee table.

"Since its just us, want to go and get some training in? I'm sure they will give us a mission soon, and I can't wait! I want to be ready for anything they throw our way!" you said, looking over at him. By now you were a little bit more familiar with the team, and it wasn't as bad to ask to go and train with them as it was on the first day. Watching as your face lit up, the other just couldn't say no; with a small laugh he nodded in agreement.

. . . . .

Standing there, now dressed in your full armor you stood in a ready stance. You had been at it for well over an hour, and you were pretty tried. However, after all the training you had gone through the last few days, you were starting to gain a rapid amount of stamina, and you were willing to push it as far as you possibly could. Every moment not training, was a moment wasted.

Your chest heaved as you stood there. You could feel the sweat on the nape of your neck, and the sweat along your hairline. Raditz, just looked slightly winded, but he still looked ready to go for another few hours. It was the small things like that that made you frustrated and pushed you to train even harder. You didn't want to be so far behind them for the rest of you life, you wanted to exceed them, all of them.

Taking a deep breath you moved in quickly, thanking Vegeta for the lessons in speed. You got in faster and you came close to landing a hit on Raditz before he blocked it, throwing a few punches on his own. You both moved quickly, both throwing and blocking punches. It wasn't long before you were both flying around the room, chasing each other and evading the others hits. You couldn't help but smile from the thrill of it. As you progressed, the three of them all started to push you, slowly releasing their powers against you as you were able to keep up.

Finally you saw an opening and you grinned at the other before you rushed in to punch him only to miss when he vanished completely. You straightened up, baffled at what you had just witnessed. Glancing around you couldn't see him, but you quickly spun around and noticed you came face to face with the older man.

You stood there for a moment with a stunned expression, and he wasted no time in making his move. However instead of attacking you like he normally would have, he attacked you in a different way.

He grabbed your waist and pulled you closer as he pressed his lips to yours. In that moment you felt as thought your whole mind just stopped working for a few moments, before it finally started to register what was going on. Blinking in surprise you weren't sure how to react until you felt his lips move against your own. Following your instincts you hesitantly moved your lips as well, kissing him back.

 _Kissing him._

When it finally settled on your brain your eyes widened and you narrowed your eyes, putting your hands on his chest you pushed him back and you jumped back. Your cheeks were slightly dusted with a light shade of pink, while your eyes were blazing with confused emotions.

"H-how dare you!?" you snapped, your voice rising as you questioned him. You were upset, where had that come from!? You didn't like people touching you, let alone men. He had just gone and crossed so many lines and it aggravated you. However your outburst didn't seem to phase him in the slightest. Remaining where he was in the arm, his arms were crossed over his chest and a victorious grin painted on his face.

"Oh I dared, and you weren't exactly quick to pull away, so I will take that as, Raditz 1, [y/n] 0" he said and laughed. He had you alone, without the other two; why wouldn't he try and make a move on the only female Sayian. Not only were you stunning, but he couldn't help but imagine how beyond pissed Vegeta would be if it was his offspring that continued the Sayian race and not his.

"I swear to God, Raditz. I will make you regret that!" you snarled, baring your canines at him. What made it worse was the fact that he was right. That made you even more mad. You should have shoved him away sooner, you should have punched him or kicked him, anything but kiss him back! You wanted to crawl into a hole and hide your shame.

"You will make him regret what?" a familiar voice sounded below. You both turned you head to the door to the room, seeing your other two comrades standing there. The fact that they were there made your cheeks flare a deeper pink and you clenched your fists. Ignoring the question you launched yourself towards Raditz while he was distracted, and you punched him hard in the side of his face. You watched as he flew back into the wall, denting it as he impacted. Glaring at him you descended down so that your feet were once again on the floor.

You knew that Vegeta and Nappa were both there looking confused at your sudden attack on the other man. You sneered, and tried to hold your head up and act as though nothing had happened, but the blush that painted your cheeks were a dead give away to something. Walking past the other two who had arrived home early, you headed out the door, but not before throwing a response over your shoulder,

"Why don't you ask Raditz.. Granted his jaw wasn't broken." with that you left the others in the room alone.

You didn't wait to see if any of them were following you out, you just headed straight to you room and slammed the door. You also made sure to lock the door behind you, seeing as those three liked to show up at random and invite themselves in. Pulling your armor off you put it aside and undressed, deciding to take a quick shower to try and cool down a little bit.

You had intended the shower to be quick, but it ended up dragging on. You relaxed under the warm shower, letting it relax all of your sore muscles as you cleaned up. Stepping out you wrapped a towel around yourself and sighed heading out of the bathroom to retrieve a clean uniform. However once you left the bathroom you were greeted with a surprise visitor. Your expression turned stone cold when you looked at the Prince. Naturally, you lock the door thinking you might get privacy. Haven't you learned yet, that no longer exists.

"What the hell do you want?" you snapped at him, not having any patience to be dealing with him right now. He sat on your couch, his normal scowl on his face and his arms over his chest. The only difference was now his eyes were wondering over your body. Trying to ignore him you went over to your dresser and pulled out a clean suit and headed back into the bathroom to change.

"Well, Raditz explained what had happened. I am honestly surprised you haven't caught on just yet. You are a female Sayian, and there are how many Sayian's left?" he responded, not moving from his seat. You were silently thankful for him having the decency to give you some privacy to change. Drying off quickly you got dressed and pulled on the spandex clothing. Coming back out as you dried your [h/l] [h/c].

"I have noticed. However none of you better get the wrong idea. I am not interested in becoming anyone's incubator, their mate, or even their bitch. I will decide what happens with my body," you nearly spat at him through your teeth. It didn't matter if they were really that attractive, or if they changed to be nice to you. You had a job, and you saw no reason to stop and become a mother.

Vegeta was once again eyeing you up, also noticing how well the outfit hugged your curves perfectly. You couldn't stop the small blush from tinting the tops of your cheeks when you noticed his stare. Even if Raditz was the only one to make a move so far, Vegeta confirmed it that they all had the same intentions. This made you mad. You were a warrior, not some prize to be won.

"Surely you already know of the cycle?" he asked out of nowhere. This caught your attention and this made you straight up blush. Seeing this, he grinned. This was not something you wanted to talk about, this was the last thing you wanted to be talking about with the prince. Scoffing you folded your arms over your chest and shook you head, as if to say you had no idea.

"Well, then I should explain. There is a certain time a month when a female Sayian starts to get crav-" he started to explain, his face overly smug. You were quick to make loud shushing sounds as he started to explain. Your face read just thinking about it. Yeah, okay every race had something; Sayians had a point in the month where they got nothing but lustful cravings. It would span anywhere from one day, to a week.

The first time you had ever experienced it was when you had just turned 18. You had no idea what was going on and you thought that you were sick, and was going to die. After doing to the medical ward, they explained what it was and you were left with nothing but fear. Having not been through this before, you were quick to accept the first person who offered to help. After that you refused to let anyone touch you. You dealt with them for years, trying to satisfy yourself, but with little success. While it helped to quench the flame, it was never enough.

Seeing your flustered face the prince couldn't help but to laugh, "Come now, don't be so modest. We all know, and we will be able to pick up when you happen to find yourself in trouble.. and we will all be ready to help you," he said with a small grin playing on his lips. It would have made you mad if it was his normal grin, but this one was different. Not only did it look dark and sadistic, but it also looked seductive. A shiver ran along your spine as his offer fell over your ears. ' _They will be able to tell!?_ '

"I won't need any of your help. I managed all these years, don't get ahead of yourselves." you said with a cold laugh. Despite the rising panic that was rising in your chest, you tried very hard to play it off.

However he wasn't buying your tough girl act, not in the least. Standing his arms fell to his side as he made his way over to where you stood, his eyes meeting yours. Despite the sudden fear that picked along your skin, you remained where you were, allowing him to close the distance between the two of you. Looking you in the eyes he leaned in and lifted your chin with his finger. You felt your heart race in your chest, ' _Oh my god.. is the prince really going to kiss me?_ ' you thought, your eyes breaking away from his for a moment to glance down at his lips. It all seemed to be so slow and then just like that he turned away and turned the handle to your room,

"We better get going, they are waiting on us to go and eat." he ordered before he stepped from the room, leaving you there alone bewildered. You felt your anger flare at the others stunt and you threw the towel off to the side somewhere. Reaching over you quickly pulled your armor on, cursing various insults in the process.

Ripping the door open you stepped out, shutting the door behind you. The three men who were waiting on you all looked up as you turned away from them and started towards the dining room. You had had it with all of them; especially Raditz and Vegeta. However in your rage, you didn't think about how your hips swayed when you moved and how all three had a perfect view of this as you all made your way to eat.

You weren't looking forward to having to deal with them. They were just like any other man, they had just three things on their mind. Food, Fighting, and their dicks. By now you were coming to the conclusion that it was just impossible to live with men.

* * *

AN/ These will be looked over and corrected during a time when I am wide away and have rested.

Once again, all reviews are greatly welcomed!

Thanks for reading~


	6. Mission Start

Stretching out in your armor, you left the room and waited by the others doors. Normally you were the last one to awaken, however today was your first mission, and you were excited!The ship you would all be departure in had been packed up the night before, and all that was left was to go and eat. You stretched out and leaned against the wall, glancing over when on of the doors opened to show Nappa. The man looked over and his looked puzzled at seeing you, but he shrugged it off as the other two emerged from their rooms as well.

The last few days had been really uncomfortable, as the others were always staring at you, almost expectantly; however after blowing off your steam on a group of lower class minions the night before and getting to leave for your missions - nothing could break your spirit!

Taking no time with go to eat, you were the first one done and ready to go. The three glance between one another with a rather impressed look. It wasn't very often that people got excited about their missions, unless it was to go and wipe out races and cause destruction. This was only a rescue mission, but it was better then clean ups.

The three let you lead them around the base as you practically bounced off of the walls. You were like an overactive child who had gotten locked in a candy store over night. Though, none of them complained. It was probably the first time any of them saw you being genuinely happy. There was no arguing or sharp comments bantered back and forth, just happy chatter and excited rants.

Finally they said that preparations were set and you beamed, boarding the ship. Hell, you were in such a good mood that you didn't in care that everyone was sitting so close to you, since it was a much smaller ship. Letting your tail free for the time being, it swayed softly back and forth behind you as you at there impatiently. Looking over at the spiky haired prince you finally asked the important question,

"What should I be prepared for? What exactly are we doing?" you asked, turning your body to face him while you spoke. He rolled his eyes before giving you a quick glance over,

"A patrol had been sent there a month ago. They should have been gone for only a week. A week ago we received a distress call from the team, and they decided our squad would handle it. We will arrive and set up a camp; there are wild creatures there, so you will have to be alert. The next day we will go and start to patrol the area for them, using the sunlight to our advantage." he explained in short.

It was just a simple mission, and both Raditz and Nappa looked bored about it; but you just weren't able to share their emotions. Even if you wanted to, you just don't think that it would have been possible. You just couldn't wait to get out there and start to do real work. This may be a boring job, but it was already a vast improvement from your last ones.

The ride was a long one, and you meant loong. If it wasn't Nappa or Raditz making some kind of inappropriate comment, then it was Vegeta who was starting to lose his temper on the other two. You couldn't help but think that you were surrounded by idiots. You avoided any kind of conversation with them if it was necessary, not wanting to give them the chances to pull your good mood down. Thanking your God for that ride to be over, you stepped out with the others, stretching out your body.

You wasted no time in helping the others remove what you all needed for the camp that night. Vegeta decided he was too good for the grunt work and decided to take a seat on a tree stump and watch. Rolling your eyes you continued to help them unload, pulling out a tent and passing it off to them before you pulled out the second. Handing it off you went to grab the other two, only to realize that there were no more. Your brows knit together in confusion as you shut the compartment to the ship and went over to help the two set up the tent,

"Did someone forget to pack the tents? We only have two of them?" you asked innocently enough. As you worked around the tent with the two, you managed to catch a glance at Vegeta who held nothing but a smug grin on his face,

"Normally, [y/n], we only bring one tent.. however we thought four might be a bit of a crowd so we added an extra one. So, I thought maybe you would share my tent with me; I don't think either of us want to be kept up all night by their snoring.." he stated, that look never leaving his face. The idea of sharing a tent with him made your checks heat up a little bit and you turned back to your work,

"Y-yeah.. I guess that sounds alright.." you responded. You didn't exactly think saying anything to piss off the prince was exactly wise, but you also wanted to be able to sleep; so maybe it would work out in your favor in the end. Having being focused on fixing the tent, you didn't notice the other two men cast glares over their shoulder at the young prince who sat there with an even wider grin.

Finished with the first tent, the other two went on to start the second one. You sat there on your knees for a few moments, painfully watching as they tried to set up the tent. Finally letting out a loud, frustrated sigh you stood and shoved the two men aside and finished setting up the tent. This cause the prince to laugh, and the two men to mutter about how they knew all that.

Rolling your eyes at the masculine pride you stretched and went over to start looking through the blankets, making sure that there was enough.

Then it hit you. It was almost like a sharp pain in your side at first and you instantly felt a wave of horror wash over you. That was the telltale signs of your cycle. You felt a small surge of panic rise in your chest when you remembered what the prince had said about it. Having them in front of you, you tried to think of a reason to leave.

Looking over, you noticed that no one had yet to get some firewood or stones. Brushing the dirt and dried leaves from your pants you turned away from the group, "I'm going to get some firewood.." you said, letting them know. You didn't need to look to know that the prince was smirking by now, he knew and you wanted to scream.

"Maybe I should go and hel-"

"No! I want to go alone." you turned to face the bald warrior. Noticing that you had snapped you cleared you throat, "I mean that I need some time away from you muscle heads... I was ready to strangle myself on the way here... maybe you should go and find something for us to eat?" you suggested, noticing the corners of his lips also turning up in a bit of a smirk. That was all the cue you needed to get the hell out of there.

Wasting no more time you took off flying in the trees, wanting to get as much distance between you and the others as soon as flew through the trees, you body starting to grow warmer and you decided you were far enough to land. Landing you stopped and leaned against a tree. Naturally it had to happen now, when you were in the middle of god knows where, surrounded by three Sayian men, who all wanted a reason to pounce. To make matters worse it had to happen that Vegeta was right, they could all sense it as well. You had to keep a resolve, you just had to make it through supper, and then maybe you could slip off alone when they all went to bed to take care of the problem.

Pushing away from the tree you lifted your hand and blasted it down with a single ki blast. Watching as the grey tree fell over you cast a few more, leaving the once sturdy trunk, in pieces. Collecting as much as your arms could possibly hold you and you took off back to camp. You didn't want to go back, you wanted so badly to avoid them, but that would start to rise more flags then it already had.

Taking a deep breath as you arrived back you landed and dropped your pile down to the side, seeing they had found some stones, and kindle to get the fire started. Moving around to one of the tree stumps you took a seat across from Vegeta. You looked up at him, he still held that smug grin on his face. You wanted to go over there and slap it off, but the sound of Nappa coming back with a large wild-beast kept you at bay.

"You didn't bring back as much firewood as I was hoping since you were gone for so long.. you didn't happen to run into any trouble, did you?" he asked. Your cheeks tinted lightly once again at his words. He knew very well what he was saying, and so did the others. You sneered at him and turned you head away,

"No, I had no problem. I was just searching for an older tree.. I was being considerate of the nature here.." you lied effortlessly. Raditz gave a small rise of his eyebrow at the response, but he focused on Nappa cleaning up the beast so that it could be cooked.

You watched as the three men seemed to fall into routine, cleaning up the beast and ripping sections of the meat off to place onto a rack above the fire. You had to admit, they knew what they were doing. They clearly had the years of experience in all of this. Giving them a small smile when they handed you your share, you quickly devoured it, not worrying about manners like you would of back home.

You were able to keep yourself just distracted enough that you didn't think about your rapidly increasing problem, despite the jabs that they others threw your way. Eventually the banter and jokes turned into the three talking about past missions, and giving you an idea of all the possibilities that could go wrong, and how there were some that were so easy a child could do it blindfolded. For once you found it easy to sit back and talk with them all.

As the chatter started to die down and the sun was nowhere left to be seen, you all seemed ready to go to sleep. You knew you couldn't be the one to suggest going to sleep, so you waited patiently. The fire softly illuminated everyone's features before Nappa glanced over at the prince before he stretched out, yawning loudly.

"Well I think that it is time to go and get some sleep. We need to be up at the crack of dawn if you want to use as much of the sunlight as possible." he stated. He had a valid point and young couldn't help but stifle a small yawn. Raditz nodded in agreement before he stood and muttered something akin to 'good night' before vanished into the tent he was sharing with Nappa.

Not wanting to waste anymore time there, you stood as well and went into the other tent, the one you would unfortunately be sharing with the prince. You sighed softly before you pulled your shoes and gloves off, followed by your chest and waist gear. Setting them neatly to the side you Grabbing one of the pillows you laid down and threw a blanket over yourself, making sure that your back would be to the prince when he would get settled in.

You could hear Nappa and Vegeta's voice conversing outside but you had no idea what they were saying; not that it mattered as they were done and the prince was now slipped in to the tent. You weren't able to stop you body from tensing up a little bit as he moved in beside you and started to pull off his gear as well, getting himself ready to go to sleep.

You could hear his shuffling as he laid down next to you and you silently thanked god he wasn't saying anything. A small smile made its was to your lips as you realized now you just had to wait. All you had to do was wait until Vegeta had fallen asleep, and you could slip out and take care of your problem, and pray that this was the only time it would strike during the mission. However you heard him turning over next to you,

"I'm not a fool, [y/n]. I'm not going to fall asleep and I won't let you leave this tent.." he whispered quietly , his breath just tickling against the nape of your neck. You couldn't help a shiver that ran down your spine and you cursed how sensitive your body had become during this time. Shutting your eyes you tried to ignore him, he had to give in eventually, maybe if he thought you were alseep

Then his breath was right next to your ear, making you bite your lip as you fought against letting your body shiver again, "Let me help you.." he whispered, his breath ghosting over your ear.

"I.. I don't need any help... go to sleep!" you said, your voice just above a whisper.

"Don't lie to me.. I don't liars.." he warned, his voice dropping lower then it normally was. That was enough to make a small whimper past your lips. You were doing so well, and now he was practically pressed against your back, whispering in your ear. The burning in the pit of your stomach started to get stronger then it was before,

"I .. Vegeta.. please stop.." you whispered, you could already feel your resolve starting to break. No matter how hard you tried to fight it, it just got worse. You didn't want to give in to what he wanted, you wanted to fight him but you were already begging.

"Let me help.. I promise I won't do anything more then relieve your suffering.." he whispered, his hand having slipped under you blanket and was lightly tracing over the curve in your side. Biting your lip harder you couldn't help but let out a shaky breath, you didn't want this, but you needed it. It was one of the few things that made you weak, and you cursed it with every fiber of your being.

"F-fine.. but don't expect anything in return.." he responded at last, turning you head to cast a heated glare at the man behind you. You felt him smirk as he nodded in agreement to the terms you had just set in place. Shifting around he was able to pull your bottoms down, letting light fleeting touches tease your skin while he presented the main event.

His hands were rough, and that was probably from years of fighting, but it wasn't an unwelcome touch. While you had your head turned over the prince made haste in stealing your lips with his own. The sudden action of affection cause your body to tense up a little bit as you began to blush slightly. Sensing your moment of hesitation he pushed your hip down, slowly twisting your body to turn until you lay flat on your back. Pulling the blanket off of you, he moved his own body so that it was now above yours, your lips parting for a moment while he looked down at you.

He was now inches from your face, his beautiful face now inches from your own. You could feel you heart pounding away in your chest and you would have been surprised if he couldn't hear it. Starring at him for a few moments, you couldn't help as your eyes glanced back to his lips, silently wanting to kiss them again. Though none of this was anything you would dare to admit out loud, there was no was you would fed anything else to his ego.

Noticing your hesitation, he let his hand slowly trail along your side, moving over your bare hip. You noticed how your breath hitched ever so slightly and he noticed as well, the grin on his face didn't even try to hide his amusement. You halfheartedly glared at him, but he had other things in mind. Leaning forward he let his breath softly tickle your ear before he started to softly kiss under your ear, causing you to take in a shaky breath. Your control was relaxing as you felt like jelly under his kisses.

You could feel his attention start to diminish some of the flames that were burning under your flesh. Your mind was turning to mush until you felt his hand tease along the side of your thigh, causing you to gasp softly. By now your body was reacting on pure reactions, your arms came to wrap around the mans shoulders, not knowing what else to do as he brushed against you , making you whimper softly. You could feel him grinning against your skin and you let your nails dig into the others shoulder in response.

If it wasn't for the bloody cycle, he wouldn't have been allowed to lay a finger on you! Now here he was getting his way, being being cocky about it. It vexed you, but when his finger started to roughly rub you, you bit your tongue in a soft moan. Your body was so sensitive during this time, you knew that you wouldn't be able to hold out for long.

As his fingers started to move along your wet folds, and his hand brushing against your bead in the process. Your body shivered as he teased you, moving slowly against your but never going any further. He continued to kiss and nip at the flesh on the side of your neck, seeming to be enjoying himself just as he was.

"Vegeta.. please.." you whimpered against his neck, you needed so badly to finish. His teasing was only relighting the fire, and it was starting to get unbearable.

"Please?" he repeated, a venomous smirk laced his voice. He knew every well what you wanted, and he was going to be a dick. Then again, what more had you expected from the prince?

"Please, stop teasing me.. I need you.." you said, trying not to let your voice rise any louder then a whisper, in fear of the other two hearing. You had no idea how well these tents blocked out sound, and you really were in the mood to find out. However the desperation in your voice was there, you needed this so badly. His teasing touches felt made it feel like the fire was beginning to reignite against your skin. Your need was starting to drive you insane and his cocky attitude wasn't helping; however what more had you really expected from the prince?

Without any hesitation he slipped a finger into your wet cavern, rubbing against your overly sensitive walls. The sudden action caused you to moan and dig your nails deeper into his shoulders. It was so little, and yet it felt so amazing. Your tail was starting to curl in pleasure as he started to move it in and out of you. Biting you lip to stifle the moans that were managing to slip past your lips.

The sounds you were making were clearly pleasing to the prince, because he started to speed up his actions, getting rougher as you dragged your nails over his skin, leaving red lines in their wake. Finally he hit that one bundle of nerves inside of you which caused you to gasp out. Noticing your reaction he grinned and started to assault that spot, sending pain flooding over your entire body.

You didn't even think about it when you grabbed his face and pulled his lips to your own, you just needed something to help keep you quiet. You could tell he was pleased as he pressed in one more time, causing you body to reach its limit. You moaned into your kiss as you came, your back arching up into his as you reached your climax.

When your body started to relax, he moved away, starring down at you. You could see the conflicted lust that was in his eyes and you watched him for a moment before he finally moved. Pulling your bottoms up he pulled himself away from your body and turned away to his side of the tent and curled up to go to sleep. For a moment you were surprised that he had kept his promise that he had silently made.

Not complaining however, your primal hunger had been satisfied and he wasn't bugging you about how he had been right. Thankful he was leaving the situation as it was you turned over and pulled the blankets up over your body. You would be lying if you had said you didn't like it, but you weren't exactly happy how that would have given his ego a boost.

Leaving it as it was, you let sleep come over you, your mind was able to focus and drift away into a much needed slumber.

* * *

AN/ this chapter was a bloody mess. I had to rewrite half of it because my laptop kept bugging out and you remove the cursor from the screen leaving me to accidentally back page, and then have to rewrite everything... Anyways, I hope it wasn't _too_ bad.

It will start to pick up more with the other characters, I plan on having it so you end up doing it all with each of them, but you will settle on one in the end.

Sorry if it is eehhh, I normally only write gay smut, I am very new to this non homo sexy time. Lmao, please be patient!

Please leave a review, as always. More reviews, means faster updates; I love hearing from you c:


	7. Mission Success?

The next day came faster then you thought it would have. You had a dreamless night, and it hardly felt like you slept at all. You had woken at the crack of dawn, the sunlight illuminating the inside of the tent, allowing your sleep filled eyes slowly open and focus. Laying there your body was curled up nearly in a ball, and your eyes came to focus on another face right beside yours.

At first you hardly even thought about it. The face before you was deep in a peaceful slumber. The normally harsh and cold expression, was so soft and _cute_. However as soon as the though crossed your mind, you vowed never to say that allowed. The all to proud prince would surely kill you if you said that out loud.

However the peaceful moment of admiring his serene expression was abruptly ended when you remembered the events of the night before. A flush rose quickly to the tops of your cheeks and you sat up, careful not to wake him. The embarrassment washed over you all at once making you cringe at how you acted. It didn't help that Vegeta had done nothing but encourage the whole thing. You wanted to slap the man, but instead voted on getting your stuff and cleaning up.

Standing you made sure your outfit was on right before you slipped out and went over to the ship, grabbing some soap and a towel. Glancing over at Nappa and Raditz's text you couldn't help but snicker at the snoring that was emitting from it. Maybe sharing the tent with Vegeta was more beneficial then you thought. It not only solved your little problem, but you were saved from the sleepless night with one of those two.

Wasting no time you took off in the air and made your way to a river that was nearby. You wanted to clean your clothes and have a bath while you were at it, the sooner you could forget the events of the might before the better.

Seeing the river you checked around for anything wild and then when you deemed it safe you relaxed. Stripping down you went down to the rivcer with the soap and started to scrub them. It took only a few minutes before you started to wring the water out of them and put them on a branch of a nearby tree. It was already really sunny and warm, so it shouldn't take too long to dry them.

After your body had gotten used to the freezing currents, it because a lot warmer and easy to wade around in. Diving under to wet your hair, you saw a few decent sized fish and you snatched them up, tossing them up onto the shore next to your towel. Emerging from the water you looked around, taking in the new planet. It wasn't normal for you to have time to relax and look around, normally it was in and out missions, on planets with nothing but desolation. This planet was still full of life, and you had the chance to take it all in. Your tail sway behind you under the water, as you thought.

Letting out a deep sigh you smiled before turning around to grab your soap. However as you went to reach for it you noticed a set of feet and looked up. Your ears burned when your eyes met Vegeta's.

"You shouldn't be wondering around unknown planets alone." he said simply. He seemed like he was trying to hold up a persona; but the sleep that still clouded his eyes was saying something completely different. Blushing you huff and grab the soap, turning away from him to shield your naked body,

"I didn't want to wake anyone, and I was just going for a quick bath.. It's not like I can't defend myself.." you retorted, running the soap through your [h/l] [h\c]. Scrubbing it thoroughly you rinsed it out, diving under again and shaking it out once coming up again. Glancing over you noticed that Vegeta had taken a seat next to the fish and your towel.

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure to take one of us next time. Even if your mad, on unknown planets you never know what will happen." he responded and laid back shutting his eyes again. You were a little bit surprised that he wasn't leering over you like you had expected. It made you feel that little bit of respect and it made you smile inwardly as you moved on to scrubbing your body.

"Okay, I will try to keep that in mind for next time.. Hey, can you pass me my towel.." you asked, tossing the soap back up and turning in his direction, making sure that your arms were high enough to cover you under the water. The prince sat up and tossed you to towel, noticing what you were doing and scoffed, clearly amused by your modesty.

Catching it you held it up and stepped out, wrapping yourself in it, and twisting your hair to drip the water out. After draining as much water from your hair as you could, you shook it our, letting any extra water spray around. You glanced to the side to see the prince removing his suit and you couldn't help but watch as you felt your clothing that was pretty dry on the branch now.

You were enticed by just how muscular the small prince was. His body was very nicely toned, he looked by no means weak. Noticing your gaze on him he grinned and you glared back instantly. Turning away from him you huffed. God, if was a pain, because it wasn't like the men were unattractive, it was just they were all so pushy and full of themselves.

Groaning you pulled on some underwear before you let the towel drop as you pulled your spandex tights on. It was shortly after you tugged the tank top on that you hear the approach of Nappa and Raditz. They both gave you a quick look over before they stripped and joined the prince to bath. You were gathering up the towel and the fish when you glanced over. Naturally Nappa was massive, it wasn't easy to hide the fact that he was muscular. Raditz however was the same as Vegeta. But his arms were both larger then the Prince's.

Before they could catch you checking out their naked bodies you took off, heading back to camp. You flew there, allowing the wind to dry your hair off the rest of the way in the process. Getting there you lay the towel out on on of the logs and you relit the fire. Once that was ready, you hummed softly and started to get the fish ready, also gathering up some of the left over meat from the night before.

As you watched the fish cook over the fire you wee glad to be alone. It was peaceful, nothing was bugging you, no comments being thrown at you, just you and the soft crackling of the fire. You couldn't help but smile at the peace of it all, it was something you had missed greatly from your innocent years. However you knew that was going to end as soon as the men returned, and sure enough they were just making their appearance.

"I think [y/n] slept well last night, she seems to be awfully happy this morning," Raditz jeered as they landed. You looked up and glared at them as the other two laughed. You must have been delusional to think it would all blow over, naturally they weren't going to let you forget it any time soon. "Tell me, were you able to fall asleep just fine on your own?"

You felt a soft blush taint your cheeks at his comments. While he wasn't just outright saying it, he was still implying it and you all knew what he was talking about. Your tail lashed behind you in anger at his comments, "Will you just drop it?" You hissed out,

"Come now, you must have felt really safe sleeping next to Vegeta.." he continued, taking a seat on one of the logs. The others followed him and you were pissed off and embarrassed. The blush continued to grow on your face as you watched Vegeta just grin wildly. You couldn't even say that nothing happened in risk of him quickly turning it back on you and making it worse then it really had been. You could feel your jaw clenching at the Raditz constant taunting. What did he want you to do, come right out and go into lewd detail for him?

"If you do not shut up, Raditz.. you will not get any breakfast..." the threat came out from between your teeth. You swore to whatever God was out there, you were ready to leap at the man and rip his throat out if he didn't stop soon. Nappa must have sensed this and despite laughing softly he shook his head looking over at Raditz,

"Maybe you should stop. I think it must be pretty serious if she is threatening your food!" He barked with a laugh, keeping the mood light while he gave the younger Sayian a warning look. Raditz knew his place, and glared at the older man and huffed taking his share of the food and started to eat in silence. You glanced over at Nappa and gave him a small nod to let him know you appreciated it and then the rest of you dug into your meal.

The rest of the meal went by in silence and as you were starting to finish up the prince cleared his throat,

"So we are looking for a man by the name of Leriac. I just know that he is similar to us, he had the same skin colour and he had scruffy blonde hair. He is about his mid thirties. We will be splitting up, so make sure you take your scouters. If any of you find him, report and then we will all meet up." he explained. wiping his lips as he set down the bone from the beast.

The three of you all nodded in agreement to the plan that had been set up. Standing you went back into the tent and pulled all of your armor on and set the scouter on your right eye and turned it on. Instantly it beeped and notified you of the other three and you made your way back out. All of you looked at one another before nodding and taking to the sky.

You flew south, towards the mountains. There was going to be plenty of places to hide and judging by the streams and forests around it, you would only assume that to be an ideal place to camp out. You flew for about 10 minutes before you came into sight of the formations, and then spent around half and hour flying around them.

Starting to get frustrated, you knew that the others hadn't found anything yet. Deciding to cheat a little bit, you pressed the button on your scouter and it instantly picked up a power rating. It was weak, and faint but it was there. Moving around you eventually got a stronger reading as you closed in on the mountain and you landed on a ledge. Across from you was a cave and it looked like there was a blonde man sitting in front of a fire. This had to be the man you were looking for.

"I think I've found him. In a cave. South of camp in the mountains." You reported quietly before you removed your finger from the transmission. You thought about waiting for the others, but after seeing that power level you knew he was no threat to you. If things went sour you could handle it until the boys got there.

Moving towards the mouth of the cave you peered in and put on a warm smile,

"Hello there, I am [y/n], I'm assuming that you are Leriac. Me and my associates have come to rescue you and take you back to the station." you explained as he looked up at you. His eyes seemed to be wild; but you weren't quiet sure if it was with anger or fear. You hesitated a moment before you continued to move towards him with a smile. Hopefully he would trust you and just come back to camp with you.

However you should have known that with your luck, that wasn't possible. The man glared at you when you got closer and he leaped at you and punched you in the shoulder, just missing you as you moved aside. Growling you turned and punched him in the chest, sending him stumbling back.

"Don't make this harder then it has to be!" you warned, your tail lashing out behind you as you watched him compose himself. It was rare to say that you were scared of something, but the look of sheer insanity and glee that now clouded over his feral black eyes sent a shiver along your spine. He was to weak to hold so much confidence, he should be cowering from you, not grinning like a mad man.

"Oh sweetheart. Wait until you see the kind of monster that man is. He will twist you and break every bone in your body to make sure that you will remain under his rule, forever." the man laughed and you narrowed your eyes in confusion. Was he talking about Lord Frieza? However in your moment of confusion he leap for you again, and you moved aside effortlessly. It was like he wasn't even trying to hit you, he was just charging at you hoping for something to happ-

That's when it hit you and you felt all of the muscles in your freeze up before going completely limp. You couldn't help the weak whimper that slipped past your lips as you lost balance and fell forward. You could feel his course fingers gripped tightly to your tail. Never before had this happened to you, even as a kid no one ever touched your tail, and when they did it was softly and gently.

His grip sent shivers of pain over your body and you felt tears start to well up in the corners of your eyes and you ground your teeth together in frustration. You couldn't move, and he was standing over you laughing like he was insane.

"[y/n] was it? I'm doing you a favor. Its better to be killed by a stranger, then to give your life to that monster only to have him take everything away from you." he whispered close to your ear, but it sounded like he was everywhere. The pain that was radiating through out your body was starting to make you dizzy and you would have passed out it it wasn't for him beginning to pound your body, bruising and tearing at your skin.

By this point you felt the tears starting to helplessly fall from your eyes as you lay there, getting beaten by the man you were sent to save. You couldn't do anything but let him, You lost track of his blows as your body started to become numb.

It wasn't until you felt hands lightly caress the sides of your face did you realize that he was no longer beating on you. Opening your eyes you glanced up to see the familiar face of Nappa. He helped move you to sit you up and you felt the pain in your body and you knew he had to have broken something as your body protested the movement and you almost fell over until the older man lifted you up into his arms.

Gripping onto his arms you looked over to see the other two. Vegeta's white gloves were stained red, while Raditz held the body of Leriac. You were only able to take in the sight for a few moments before you eyes shut and your head fell into Nappa's chest.

..

..

Opening your eyes you were surrounded by a familiar blue liquid, and the tickling feeling of bubbles dancing along your skin. You noted right away that you were in a healing pod, but it took a few moments before you realized you were in a healing pod. You must be back at the station. Almost as soon as you had awoken you noticed that the water was draining and the door opening. Tearing off the pesky cords you stepped from the pod and happily took the towel that was offered to you by the doctor.

Your whole body was screaming in protest at the movement but you ignored it and started to dry off your suit and skin. The hiss of the door opening made you lift your head to see you associates. They all looked relived and it made your heart almost jump. No one had ever looked at you with such tenderness before in your life. However the moment passed and their normal composure took its place.

"[Y/n]. We are sure you already realize the basic, 'shouldn't have gone alone', 'should have waited', and such. We need to talk to you about your tail. You carelessly wave it around and you haven't trained it. As I'm sure you noticed, your tail is your greatest weakness, and we will have to start helping you train it, unfortunately that will have to wait.." The prince summarized. You noticed that they all looked a little bit on edge and as you waited for him to finish explaining you started to dry off your hair.

"Lord Frieza has requested that we all report the mission to him. He will want you to explain what you know about him from before we got there." he finished. Your eyes widened a little bit. Report to Lord Frieza? You had sent reports to Zarbon, but never any directly to Frieza, let alone report in person. You felt a small string of fear race up your spine at the very idea.

 _"Oh sweetheart. Wait until you see the kind of monster that man is. He will twist you and break every bone in your body to make sure that you will remain under his rule, forever."_ Leriac's words echoed in your mind. Was he really talking about Frieza? If so, it made you all the more scared to do this. They waited patiently for you to reply and you nodded slowly,

"Well we better not keep him waiting." you said at last before grabbed some new gear and pulled it on, following the others out of the room.


	8. Regrets

You had only hear stories of the man, hearing how he ordered people around and slaughtered them on the spot if they displeased him. You also heard the stories about how he was a monstrous tyrant who destroyed planets and enslaved others. You held yourself together however, there was no point in showing fear.

You followed the other three down the hall, noticing as you walked behind them they all had their tails neatly wrapped around their waists. You would do that out of habit, but you also enjoyed keeping it free to express yourself. However seeing just how big of a weakness it was, you copied them and wrapped it around your waist.

They finally came to a door and knocked lightly before the doors hissed open and you all stepped inside. The room was large and held a large window that oversaw the galaxies, in front of the window looked like a floating chair. You had been to busy staring to notice the other three kneel, and you scrambled to do the same. You waited in the silence that seemed to go on forever,

"You lot may rise. I want the full report." he ordered. His voice raspy and impatient. You stood with the others, finally lifting your gaze to fall on the man who sat in the chair. He looked so small in the chair, his skin was mostly white, aside from the odd purple and pink patch. Upon his head were two long horns and his eyes were a solid red that sent shivers along your spine.

He looked nothing like you would have imagined a merciless tyrant. However his stare along was enough to confirm any doubts that you might have had.

"We arrived on the planet in record time. We all split up and searched the planet for him. It seemed pretty empty aside from wild creatures. It took about 45 minutes before we received the transmission from, [y/n] reporting she had found him. By the time we had gotten there things had gotten messy and he continued to resist us. Unfortunately we were forced to use drastic measures to bring him back." Vegeta spoke quickly, however each and every word was precise and clear. You were a little bit surprised at just how serious he had become.

There was a brief moment of silence before Frieza turned his attention to you. His stare caused goosebumps to start to invade your arms, making the hairs at the nape of your neck stand on end. You felt nothing but intimidating fear course through your body but you stood your ground.

"[y/n].." he said, letting your name roll off his tongue as thought giving it a taste, "What promoted the attack?" he questioned. You felt as though your mind ran blank the moment he addressed you. You knew exactly what had happened, the taunts the pain; and yet nothing would come out.

"Well, he just-" Vegeta started, trying to reply in your place.

"Vegeta." the tyrant interrupted instantly. His voice was stone cold and it held a warning,

"Yes, Lord Frieza?"

"I was addressing, [y/n]. I know she is a monkey, but I am sure she can reply for herself just as you can." his words were like venom. While he addressed the other, you could feel the warning behind his words and it sent fear through you again. When he turned back to face you you cleared your throat before you found your voice,

"I found him and alerted the others before I did anything. I approached him with caution, and told him that we were there to save him. I don't really understand what happened, but it's safe to assume he didn't want to be saved. He jumped me and started fighting me, he was weak, and it was clear he hadn't had any practice for some time. He kept indirectly saying he had been manipulated, and I assumed he was trying to avoid whatever it was. However I had a mission so I wasn't about to let him get away."

You reported, leaving out the little bit of his grabbing your tail and reducing you to nothing but a punching bag.

"After that the others arrived and we returned." you concluded, your eyes holding his stare. He seemed to be searching for something, a sense of doubt or anger in your eyes. When he found none he seemed to relax a little bit and he sighed.

"Nonetheless he has been brought back, and for his treason in attacking your group, he will be punished. You lot will be given a few days before I will send you your next mission. Your payment should be transferred to your accounts by now. You are dismissed." he finished, dismissing you guys without so much of a second thought. However his eyes never left you. He was still watching you and it was starting to turn your stomach inside out. He was making you more nervous then you had ever been before in your life.

As you all bowed out and stepped out, it felt like the air was a lot lighter and you took in a deep breath. Attempting to calm the racing in your chest, and calm your swimming mind. You felt like you were going to eject your stomach at any moment, and the burning pain that still lingered through your body was making your head start to swim again.

You were only half listening as they started to talk within themselves. They were heading towards the lunch hall and you winced at the idea of food at the moment and you excused yourself.

Going back to the medical ward you entered and asked if they had any medicine to help the pain, and they gave you some and you thanked them before heading to your room. It had only been a handful of days, and it felt like forever since you had seen your bed. Getting a glass of water from the sink you swallowed the pills and moved over to the couch and lay across it, placing your hand on your head.

..

..

A soft rapping at the door caused your eyes to flicker open and your turned you head towards the door. You must have dozed off into a little nap. Blinking your eyes a few times you sat up and turned so that your feet were now on the floor and your body was curled over a little bit,

"Come in." you called before your lips parted in a yawn. Rubbing your eyes with the back of your hand, you watched the door open slowly and a familiar Sayian poke his bald head in. You were a little bit surprised to see him, but you didn't say anything. Stepping in he closed the door behind him he came over and held out a bowl and a spoon,

"You didn't come to dinner, but you should eat something. Your body has taken a lot of stain, so some food will do some good - even a little bit." he said, giving you a warm smile. You couldn't help but return the smile at his nice gesture. Taking it you muttered a soft thank you before you dug in. It was warm, but not hot - it was just right to dig into.

The other took a seat next to you on the couch and didn't bother to make any attempt at interrupting your meal.

"So you have an idea in case something happens before we can train you, I thought you should know a few tips on controlling the power your tail has over you." he started and he leaned back on the couch, watching you as you kept downing the soup. "Train your body to counter the pain, start by using it for moving things more, and the more accustomed to it you are, the more it will be like them grabbing an arm or leg; you will feel uncomfortable but you will still be able to control your muscles.

You listened to him speak and nodded in understanding. It sounded pretty easy, you were able to do that a little bit here and there, but it made you tried so you avoided it.

"That makes sense, thank you. I will try and work on it in my spare time.." you muttered softly before taking another spoonful. Glancing up at the other from under your eyelashes "So I've noticed the three of you seem to have a bit of a reputation.. you all know about my background but all I know about you guy is that you are Sayian's and Vegeta is supposedly the prince.."

That made Nappa laugh softly and he nodded slowly. He looked at you, almost as if trying to figure out where he should start.

"Well it it true that Vegeta is the prince. Our home planet, Vegeta was ruled under his father - who was also called Vegeta." he started and laughed when he saw your starting to rise a brow, "Don't ask me why! I just know that's what they are called. Anyways, my family was of the higher class and I was trained from a young age to serve the royal family. I was there by the Prince's side the day he was born and ever since.." You explained. You couldn't help but blink in surprise. So Nappa had been looking after the prince this whole time?

"How did you ever manage..?" you asked in disbelief. Finishing the contents of the soup you placed the bowl and spoon down on the small coffee table and pulled your feet up under you on the couch and turned to face him while he talked.

"It's a lot easier then you would think!" he laughed, "Vegeta was very young when our home planet was destroyed, and Raditz was lucky to have made it out of there. I was always by Vegeta's side and when we were sent on a mission with Raditz, we just happened to be the only ones off planet when it happened.. Since then we stuck together - even if Raditz is of a lower class." he continued, explaining how they managed to escape the same fate as the rest of their race. You had been lucky as well, having being away from your home planet, however it made you feel sad inside. You would never get to know your true home planet, of get to know many of your race.

"Hey now, you aren't missing much! We rarely got to be planet side, we were always being sent on missions. From young ages they sent us off to destroy planets!" He said with a big smile, as if trying to convince you not to be sad. You smiled at him for his try, even though you wouldn't be able to deny the longing in your chest.

You remained quiet and let your eyes fall to your lap as you thought about it all. How much different would you life be if you had grown up with your race. Would you be stronger? Would you have similar manners to the other three? Your minds was racing as you thought about it.

It felt like it came out of nowhere when you felt a large hand on your chin, lifting your head. You eyes met the older mans and you just starred at him for a moment before he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours. You would be lying if you said that you weren't surprised. He didn't force you and the sudden act of affection took you off guard; however you would admit it was rather nice when they were gentle with you for once, it was a nice change of pace from their normally rough attitudes.

Testing the waters you cautiously pressed your lips back, returning it carefully. Until the other two, he was being so tender and delicate, as if he was afraid to break you if he was any rougher. It made you smile a little at the thought of the beast of a man being so careful.

It was a short and sweet kiss, and he pulled away and smiled softly at you. Standing from the couch he stretched out and looked down at you and took the bowl, "Well I am going to leave you to get some rest. You need it."

And just like that he was gone.

You were surprised to say the least but you were slowly beginning to feel comfortable around those three. You couldn't forget the way they all looked when they finally came to your rescue. The anger and rage in their faces, the blood on their hands, and how tenderly they cared for you. You couldn't help but smile into the room and stand, deciding to take a shower and get cleaned up.

..

..

You had been saving your money since you arrived on the station, not wanting to run out; however after the recent events you decided it was time to treat yourself. You had been training harder and getting stronger then ever, not to mention you almost died. You definitely deserved a treat.

You entered the on ship pub and you went over to the bar and ordered a few drinks. There were a few female warriors on board and you were so happy to be able to have some womanly chat for once. As the night went on they started to leave, having to wake up early the next day. You lost count of the drinks you had with them, but you weren't ready to call it a night just yet and ordered another beer. Just as it arrived you notice red skin coming towards you and you lift your brows in curiosity,

"Hey! You're the new bloody money aren't you?" he demanded, his accent sounding somewhat foreign, but you couldn't quiet place it at the moment.

"I am the newest Sayian, yes?" you responded, with caution. Maybe you were drunk, but he sounded a little bit mad. You didn't recognize him at all, why was he mad at you? Surely you would recognize a red man who had long white hair, right? He looked vexed when you corrected him and he glared daggers into you,

"Are you dense? I am Jeice of the Ginyu Force! You bumped into me a while ago and you had the balls to talk back to me!" He snapped, his voice getting a little louder; but not loud enough to catch the attention of others there in the bar. If he wasn't already red, you would have thought he was turning red with anger and the very thought of it made you giggle a little bit,

"Silly, Jeice.. I'm a girl, I don't have balls.." you giggled and reached over and bopped the tip of his nose. The anger in his expression dulled a little and turned into a confused curiosity. Even when drunk, everyone knew the Ginyu Force and made quick to get out of there; however you were just sitting there giggling at him. "you look like a puppy.. so cute, I just want to pet you.."

You said reaching out to pet his white hair. He was quick to grab your hand and hold it in front of him. He looked at you while another man came over, he was a lot taller and his skin was a blue-ish grey. Looking up at him in admiration you looked between the two.

"Is she giving you trouble, Jeice?" the other said as he crossed his arms over his chest, giving you a quick glance over.

"Naw, mate. She is just really drunk and wants to pet my hair.." he started, his grip loosening on your wrist before he let it drop down to your lap. He gave you a quick look over as well before he looked at his partner, "Burter.. she doesn't know who the Ginyu Force is.."

As Jeice said this, you could see a wicked grin light up the others face. You didn't quiet get it and you turned away to take a sip at your drink before looking back at the other, a small pout playing on your lips. Your eyes falling on Jeice once more as you looked at his face. It was softer and more feminine then others, and it made him look really cute.

"No I don't.. But I do know that you are really cute.." you said, letting a cutesy smile play on your lips as you leaned closer.

"I think she likes you," Burter grinned and nudged the smaller man. Grinning, he placed a red hand under your chin and lifted your face towards his and gave you a closer look. He was examining you, his thoughts going wild as to what he could do with you.

"Maybe you can tell me tell me more about your Ginyu Force, back in my room.." you whispered, your voice a soft purr as he grinned pulling you closer, so that your breaths danced against one another. Your eyes flickered down to glance at his lips for a moment, however before you could do anything you felt a hand grab the collar of your armor and pull you back roughly.

Gasping out you flailed a bit before those same hands steadied you and pulled up to your feet. Noticing the long hair you glanced up to see Raditz as he pulled you in to his chest. His face was stone cold as he glared at the two men. A dark grin danced onto his lips and he spat at them,

"Surely even the Ginyu Force should know better then to take advantage of a drunk woman." his voice was cold and protective. This made the two men laugh out. Their eyes clearly amused as they crossed their arms and faced him,

"Was it really me taking advantage of her, when she was all over me and inviting me back to her place?" he asked, lifting a brow. His comment made Raditz stiffen and his grip on your tighten. You let your body lean into him and you practically cuddled into him. It was clear he wanted to say more, but he knew about the duo, and he also knew that he stood no chance.

Sweeping you up into his arms he held you close and turned and left the room, leaving the two of them to laugh and shout comments after him. Ignoring them he headed straight to your room, opening the door and shutting it with ease. With a sigh he sat you on the edge of the bed.

"You really shouldn't go drinking by yourself anymore.. and you need to learn who you are flirting with.." he said through his teeth. He was clearly displeased with the scene he had come in to. His little Sayian was inches away from making out with a member of the Ginyu Force, not to mention she was inviting him back to her room. You could hear how upset he was but you were more interested in his hair at the moment. Reaching out you ran your fingers through his black hair, it was a lot softer then you had originally though.

"[y/n].. Never mind.. lets get you out of your armor and into bed.." he sighed and let you play with his hair while he coxed you out of your armor, leaving you in your spandex suit. Placing your stuff off to the side he moved to turn you and lay you down when you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down to the bed with you.

"Stay with me, Rabbit.." you ordered, giving him a little nickname in the process. Once you said it you couldn't help but giggle when he blushed at the name. He sighed and nodded and put the blankets over you and lay over them after he removed his own gear. Laying next to you he prayed you would fall asleep and he could sneak out, but drunk you had other plans for him.

Wrapping your arms around his waist you cuddled into his side. When he turned his head in curiosity you pressed your lips to his and smiled, pressing your body against his. You felt him stiffen for a moment before he gave up and wrapped an arm around your waist and turned over, giving you a small kiss back.

"Just go to sleep, [y/n]. I will stay here and be here when you wake up in the morning.. I promise.." he said in a whisper, a soft smile playing on his lips. You felt your heart flutter softly in your chest at him being so sweet and you nodded, cuddling against him and burying your face into the nape of his neck, sleep washing over your intoxicated state in no time at all.

* * *

A/n: I apologize if these feel like filler at all.. ahaa

I hope you enjoyed this chapter of tooth rotting fluff that was brought you by procrastination of my one-shots c;

Comments and such help motivate me to update faster.


	9. Slip of the Tongue

An/ I apologize for these being slow. I; 1) Lost my muse along the way, 2) Broke my laptop and couldn't actually work on anything, 3) I've been stressing myself over finally settling down and picking a school to go, and working full time.

Any way. You don't care about my personal life, so without any further waiting and excuses, here is the next chapter, enjoy c:

* * *

The night from before was quick and dreamless. You slept easily through the night and woke alone in your room. Memories from the night before were hazy at best, and all you could remember was being wasted enough to screw with the Ginyu Force, or well - members of it. Not only that but you were flirting with both them and Raditz. Your hands curled into fists in your hair and you felt like screaming into the air with frustration. Naturally you would do something as silly and foolish as that!

Growling softly to yourself you looked at the clock, perfect - everyone would be eating at this time. Glad Raditz had not been there to wake you, you grabbed your armor that had been set aside neatly and tugged in on in haste.

Careful not to slam open the door to your room you headed straight down the hall to the training room. You did not want to risk going to the Lunchroom and seeing anyone you knew. What you needed right here, right now, was a good old training session to work out the stress and tension that had been building up these last few days. From the painfully embarrassing beating, the anxiety of meeting Lord Frieza in person for the first time, the night with Vegeta, Almost sleeping with someone from the Ginyu Force, and the kiss from Nappa - you were starting to lose your mind.

Punching in the familiar code, the doors flew open and the smell of training equipment and sweat meet your nose. It was a soothing and familiar smell that seemed to aid in relaxing your stress. Throwing the armor aside, leaving you in your under clothes you stretched out your body a bit, making sure to look after your body.

Taking your time to work your way up from simple punching bags, to moving to moving targets and fighting combat. You spent well over two hours in there before anyone noticed your absence. Your muscles burned with each blast you fired from your hands. The sweat that rolled down from the temples of your forehead sent a small shiver down your spine as it crept under the collar of your shirt. Taking long and deep breaths you stood there for a moment, finally taking a chance to see the damage you had done to the training room.

"Looks like our sleeping beauty has woken... I wonder what could have her tail tied in such a knot?" A far to familiar voice taunted from behind you, right in the entrance. With your back to them you drew in a slow breath,feeling your knuckles start to clench into fists at your side.

"Well after the rumors this morning, I think its clear to say.." A deeper voice added with a hearty chuckle.

"I think we need to restrict someones drinking tabs," the youngest added.

And that was what made you snap. A low growl ripped from your throat as you turned and fired a stream of relentless blasts at the entrance. Each blast slipping from the palm of your hands caused the tension in your arms to ripple further, but you were livid with the lot of them. Finally letting your arm drop you panted, watching as a cloud of smoke parted from the door and it was empty.

With rage fueled hits, it was needless to say you weren't exactly on your A-game. Standing there you took a few breaths, narrowing your eyes as you tried to glance around the room, knowing these men weren't ones for running from a fight. And then it hit you all at once.

Your vision began to blur as an indescribable pain shot through your entire body, causing a weak cry to slip past your lips as your body fell forward, a pair of strong arms catching you. Peeling a single [e/c] open you paid no mind to the man before you and cast a glare over your shoulder at the bald Sayain who met it with a wicked grin. Gripping the forearms of the man behind you, you started to dig your claws into his arms,

"Get off me you apes.." you hissed trying to jerk away from their grasps. As you tried to move, you felt the hand move upwards towards the base, the grip tightening. This was different then when the man had grabbed your tail, not this was leaving you weak in a different way and you let out a breathy whimper, trying to move away from the hand.

"Now, now, Nappa; leave the doll alone. Surely without a trained tail that is too much for her.. we don't want to break her now do we." The prince's voice broke the haze in your mind. So that meant it was Raditz you were digging your nails into, not that it mattered. Feeling Nappa slowly release your tail you quickly spun and landed a kick across his face and a punch on Raditz. Jumping away from the two as they held their faces in pain, you got into a defensive pose, trying to ignore the heat that had risen to your face.

"Fuck all of you," you hissed out in anger, tail lashing behind you a few times before you wrapped it neatly around your waist as you had seen the others do many times before. They all watched with amused expressions as you glared,

"In due time," the prince grinned wickedly, making the blush on your face start to heat up even more, "as for right now, we have a mission to wipe out a planet on Freiza's order. You need to get cleaned up and ready to go, we leave soon." he explained, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched you.

"You and Frieza can kiss my ass, I couldn't care a less about the mission,not after the stunt you three pulled." You hissed. Fists clenching at your side, blissfully unaware of the purple form that had just left the room. Shaking your head you sighed, "Never mind. Lets get this stupid mission done and over with.." you decided at last and jumped down to the ground, making your way towards the pod landing, knowing full well the other three were to be following closely behind you.

...

A grin wiped over your face, pearly white teeth with slightly sharpened canines,flashing as you fired a ki blast towards the last remaining house, watching as it caught on fire and rubble came flying from the destruction. You let out a content sigh as your eyes fell over the wastelands,the ruins that were left of the planet.

All of earlier worries had begun to wash away and vanish as you settled into doing the one thing you could do effortlessly. Glancing over at the three men who watched you take out half of the planet on your own, there was something in their eyes, something dark that caused a shiver to run along your spine. They were all watching you with such animalistic grins that it almost made you weak at the knees, but determined not to let them see this you rolled your eyes, brushing the bangs back from your face.

"Are you slack jawed idiots going to stand there drooling, or are we going to go back and report to Lord Frieza so that we can move on with our days..?" you sneered at them, pushing past them back towards your ship. However a pair of hands grabbed your waist and pulled you in to their chest, causing you to glare up at them, "Let go of me Raditz!" you snapped.

"You're our little Princess,do you have any idea how hot it is to watch you destroy a planet... watch everything fade away to nothing but pure instincts..?" he stated, his eyes taking in your face, looking for a way to devour you. You heard a soft grunt of agreement from the prince and a laugh from his guard,

"Watching our little Sayian who is still learning, do what every Sayain does before they walk, and walking the utter glee on your face." Nappa added, one of his hands resting on your shoulder, brushing your hair away from the nape of your neck, his normally loud voice, a softer tone.

The sudden closeness and attention was surprising to you, and having been caught off guard you were stunned for a few moments, letting your body react naturally to the others advances. Then your senses came back and you hissed at them, not wanting a repeat of earlier and you shot your elbow back into Nappa's stomach and Kneed Raditz, just enough to jump away from the duo once more. Eyes narrowed, you glared at Vegeta who had been watching with an amused grin.

"Careful doll, if you keep lashing out, they might just accept the challenge.." he warned, sending a shiver along your spine at the idea. Casting a quick glance over at the two, you knew if they got serious you wouldn't stand a chance against both of them. With a small gulp you looked back at the smirking prince who could practically read your thoughts, "Exactly, so learn to mind yourself."

Sneering you huffed and turned towards the ship, "can we please get home. I am more the finished with today, and I am tired of getting manhandled every chance you guys see." you said, with a small smile trailing the end of the sentence. You really were getting tired on having to constantly be careful of what you do and said, even around your own comrades.

Grabbing the end of your tail, Vegeta pulled you back, watching as you helplessly fell into his chest and he grabbed you, holding you against him. Glaring up you clenched your teeth together and before you could speak out against him he pressed his own lips to yours, openly kissing you in front of the other two. Your eyes widened in surprise at the sudden action, and when he pulled away you were left in a stunned silence.

"Take this as help with training your tail, if you can over come Sayian's who can manipulate your tail, you will have no worries with anyone else. Now, how about we head back to the Ship - I'm sure Lord Frieza is waiting on a report." he chuckled, stepping away from you and heading back into the ship with the others. You were sure if it was anger, embarrassment, or even actual attract that painted your face. But you followed them in and sat off to the side, folding your arms over your chest and shutting your eyes - not wanting to have to face any of those three for as long as possible.

...

You could feel it, something about the ship wasn't right. The normally loud and cluttering atmosphere was quiet, and heads were low. Something had ticked off Freiza, and you all could feel it. Casting one another warning glances you all stood tall as the door opened slowly to Fireza's room. There stood five men, two you unfortunately painfully recognized and you refused to look in their direction, holding your head high and full of pride as you waited for Vegeta to make the report.

There was a dangerous and dark tension in the air, and it was starting to make your skin crawl with uneasiness.

"Lord Frieza, we have arrived back with our report on the mission. Planet 736 has been completely wiped out. Desolation as far as the eye can see, and no survivors." The Prince stated, holding his head high as he stared at the back of the cold emperors head.

Silence.

You were starting to get anxious, the silence crating more and more tension in the room by the second. Casting a quick glance over at the other three you saw they all remained still and silent, waiting for something; anything.

Then he moved. His hover chair moving around in a slowly motion as he turned to face Vegeta, "Very good, Vegeta. Now can you tell me this; have you properly trained your monkeys? Ah, don't give me that look, you know what I mean." he stated, a venomous calm tone filled the air as he looked on at the Prince. Standing on alert you were confused yourself, what did he mean.

"Not as well as I should have, Lord Frieza. I do apologize for the inconvenience." he stated, and you could hear it the, small amount of sorry in his voice as he addressed the other. Then those red eyes fell on you. His face was expressionless as he watched you, and you stared back, feeling as if you were starting to freeze on the spot under his cold gaze.

"[Y/N]" he said at last, "Step forward." it wasn't a request, it was a demand. Breaking the ice that had started to form in your bones, it was almost painful to step forward, to stand in front of your comrades under everyone's stare. You gulped slightly but held your ground, not wanting to show any weakness to the man.

"Do you know why I have called you forward?" he asked, giving you the slightest bit of chance to try and redeem yourself; but it was pointless. You honestly had no idea what it was you could have done to possibly get on the bad side of Frieza. Taking a small breath you responded,

"No my Lord, I do not." you stated, glad that your voice was holding true and strong, hiding the fear that was starting to quickly boil to the surface, and threatening to spill over. Then there it was once again; silence. Then his cold laugh broke the silence as he laughed, standing from his chair he looked past you at Vegeta,

"If you expect to keep a dead race around, you must know to teach them how not to get themselves killed." he said, a dark grin reaching his features. Before you had a chance to even think about what he meant, or to even process trying to figure it out, he struck you.

You felt your body fly to the side, hitting the steel ground with a harsh thump. Feeling the ground uncomfortably rub against your skin as you skid into the wall you grunted out softly, taken completely off guard by the cold prince. Opening your eyes for a mere moment you saw him standing over you, and never before had you felt such fear and terror take over your body. His arms folded behind his back as he spun on his back leg, his other connecting with your front and sending you flying into the air.

He was so fast, you hardly had a chance to keep up, let along catch up as he was suddenly above you, slamming his fists into your chest and sending you flying into the ground below you. A pained cry escaped your lips as the impact broke the ground below, letting the metal tear open your skin in some places. Lifting your body on arms that stung worse then ever before you glared up at him, defiance shining in your eyes. You were getting really sick and tired of getting beaten and thrown around like some kind of rag doll. He saw the look in your eye, he had to have, because he threw his head back in laughter,

"Yes! Keep looking at me with those eyes, Monkey! Give me reason to beat your further, let me punish you for being insubordinate!" He practically barked at you. You cold see it,your three companions as well as the Ginyu Force, the looks of fear - fear for you. Pushing off the ground you pulled back a fist and aimed it at his face, only to meet his tail. It seemed so flimsy and weak, but it was pure muscle, and it made you miss his kicks as it sent you flying into yet another wall.

Groaning, you wanted to get up, to keep fighting; but you could tell that you were out powered - he was so much stronger then Vegeta, let alone all three of them. Having him come over with slow step that echoed in the room, you waited for him to finish you off, to kill you for whatever you had done to so badly piss him off. But instead he grabbed you by the cuff of your armor, lifting you above him and he watched your face, contemplating something before he tossed you to the ground in front of the others,

"Take your broken monkey, Vegeta. Make sure you treat its wounds carefully, don't want to lose another one of them, now do we. Make sure she has learned her lesson, because this is her first and only warning." he called over his shoulder, dismissing the group with a wave of his hand. Beckoning Ginyu over with a wave of his hand, the tall purple man came over and leaned down; nodding as the Prince whispered an order to him, as the young Sayian prince moved to pick you up in his arms, leading the other two out without a single word.

Once more, you were being carried, you wanted to groan, to tell them to jerk off and lean you alone; but you couldn't move your body. He must had broke a large number of bones, and with the blood loss, you were so light headed and dizzy you found yourself curling into Vegeta's arms as he carried you, letting your tail curl around his bicep, making sure he wouldn't leave you alone in this state.

You had taken beatens before, but never life this. Never before had you held more fear for one being in your entire life. Weakly opening your eyes you could see the other two behind you, their eyes were both pained and sad as they watched you, but they didn't speak. They did not tease you or lecture you for what you had done, for once they were silent. You were thankful, so thankful for the silence you were graced with as your eyelids slowly closed, accepting and basking in the Prince's warm hold on you.

* * *

An / I apologize if this chapter seems a little bit all over the place, trying to progress things along, and trying not to make everything filler.

I hope its good, since I am a tad rusty.


	10. Coming To

After floating around in the darkness, your body unmoving and your senses dulled; you started to wonder if maybe you did die after all. There was nothing but darkness, and you were alone. It was comforting and yet it scared you, you had only really just started to put together your life and it was snatched up from under you like a drop of the hat. It was eerie how easily everything could end, just like that; with no rhyme or reason.

Then you tried, as a last ditch effort, to move your fingers; surprised when you actually felt something under them instead of nothing. It was kind of scruffy and worn, but it was also somehow soft; and very familiar. Taking a deep breath your chest lifted before slowly falling, a very dull scent reached your nose as you realized the same feeling was also all around your body. Was it a blanket? Testing it, you moved your hand, grabbing a fistful of the sheets before the pain shot up your arm causing a weak groan to escape your lips.

Your body tensed up from the waves of pain the movement had caused, _'Okay, definitely not dead yet..'_ you thought to yourself in pain. Taking another breath to try and reanimate your heavy body, it too some conscious effort to manage to finally peel your eyelids open. [E/c] optics flickering shut once more before they opened to the blurry haze of faint and dull colours of your room. Noticing that you were in one of the housing rooms, and not a healing tank, you started to wonder why that might be and your mind slowed down and reeled back, trying not to overwhelm you and cause a dizzy spell.

"[Y/N]" an uncharacteristically soft voice called out to you. Your mind tried to figure out who's voice it was, none of them ever sounded so soft and careful, it almost scared you. Then the silence followed once more, shutting your eyes to try and rebuild some kind of strength you turned your head in the direction of the voice, eyes opening again to see three very familiar faces. Something about seeing them caused you to relax again, and another part of you wanted to scream, who knew what they would do; the things they would say and how they would lecture you and make you feel worse.

But nothing followed. They all watched you with care, almost as if they were scared their gazes would break you, like speaking might shatter you in your fragile state. However, even in this state you could feel something, something old and familiar start to bubble up. Seeing such soft and pitiful looks coming from then caused your eyes to narrow in their direction. A sudden wave of strength washed over you, even if it was only there to prove a point. Seeing it you sneered and pushed yourself upright, ignoring the screams and protests that followed in your body, fueled by you Sayian Pride, you wouldn't sit back and let them treat you like some lesser being.

Almost instantly, the three twitched as if they wanted to move forward and make you rest, but the glare that followed made them stay where they were. They could see it in your eyes, the pride and defiance that was fueling your body now, and there was a glimmer of pride reaching their eyes at the sight. You were weak, broken, and maybe even a little bit terrified; but you weren't dead yet.

Having sat up, you needed to take a few heavy breaths, the movement having taken a lot more out of you then you had originally expected, but instead you shut your eyes and took a single deep breath; fighting against all of your natural urges. Opening them you looked over your body, seeing the bandages that covered the lengths of your arms, covering the obviously red and scarring marks from when the ground shattered and cut into your skin. Aside from that, you could see all of them, the bruises. The large dark purple marks that danced with greens and yellows, painting your once clear skin.

You were not wearing your normal suit, instead it was a simple tank top, but you could feel the tightness around your stomach, you brain wincing at what kind of damage could be under the bandages there; well aside from the ribs that had been clearly broken. Taking a few painful breaths you knew they had taken you to a pod before, you weren't nearly as bad or as broken as you should have been, but you had been bad enough to be left with leftover pain.

The silence had been hanging in the room for far to long. The only sound was your slightly broken breaths, and the soft sounds of you moving around in the bed. None of the men said anything, they just waited patiently in silence for you; which you found weird as well. Glancing over at the trio with a confused expression you silently hoped one of them would explain, not knowing just yet if you trusted your voice not to break and waver at the moment.

Noticing you were finally ready, settled in, recomposed; the three finally moved. Shifting around into more comfortable positions from where they lounged in your room as your eyes fell on Vegeta. He stood against the wall with his arms across his chest, his face watching yours intently.

"I'm sure you have many questions, and before you ask; I will try and get you up to date with what has happened." he said, his deep voice slicing through the heavy silence like a knife. While he seemed his normal composed self, you could see the caution in his eyes as he spoke. Giving him the smallest nod he took that as his sign to continue on.

"The other day we seemed to have an unwelcome guest who overheard you before we left for the mission, needless to say that Lord Frieza doesn't take that kind of crap, from anyone. After his little warning, we took you to the Medical Bay where they managed to patch you up. Cuts and bruises were the least of your worries. He managed to break 7 ribs, as well as your collar bone. We had to put you in a special tank that tends to inner damage, so you will have to deal with a few scraps for now.. after that we brought you back here, waiting for you to come to."

The silence followed again. Peeling your eyes from the Prince you looked over at Nappa and then Raditz, before glancing back down at your covered body. Taking in a deep breath to try and absorb the information you have been given, you could feel the remains of the broke ribs in your chest, the phantom pains lingering and scratching into your chest as you breathed a little deeper then normal. Yeah, the damage done was believable, especially considering that Frieza had tossed you around like some kind of rag doll, you were surprised that was all.

"Now that you are up to speed, why don't we go and get something for you to eat, surely you need some kind of nutrition." he stated, his words breaking through your train of thought. Looking over again you pressed your lips together and gave him a small nod. Yeah food sounded like a perfect idea, however at the moment with the stinging in your muscles and the ghosting pain; what you really wanted was to have a warm shower.

"Food sounds great, but I think I will shower first; and then I can meet you three down there." you said watching the three hesitate before nodding. Without thinking about it further, or even stopping to give a crap that they were in fact still in your room, slinging your legs over the side of the bed and forcing yourself up, ignoring the protests in the movement. On your feet now, your tail followed behind you, helping to give you the added stability that you knew you would need as you grabbed a towel you had in the closet and some undergarments before vanishing into the small bathroom you had.

In the background you could register the sound of your door closing and sighed and you turned the hot water on and stepped in, feeling the water instantly scorch your skin. The feeling caused a small hum to escape your lips, making you feel something other then pain since you woke up. Each drop that cascaded your body, caressed and soothed the ache that had come be noticed in your muscles, making it easy to relax into the water.

...

With the ability to move around freely again, your natural Sayian instincts were starting to kick in and take the pain as a challenge. Like a few broke bones would actually stop you from carrying on and keeping up with missions, with training. You mentally scoffed at yourself as you ran the towel through you [H/L] [H/C] hair, stopping to put it aside to pull on your fave undergarments, needing something more normal to help ground you after the incident. Looking back over at the damp bandaged you had removed the clothing you had been in before you didn't exactly want to slip back into that, but before you could confirm you wanted your normal suit you heard a feint groan in the other room, like someone trying to get comfortable.

Your head turned to the door and you narrowed your eyes. You could have sworn you had heard them all leave earlier, and you grabbed the damp towel and wrapped it up around you chest, nothing but the [F/C] straps of your bra showing. With caution you moved to the door to the bathroom and push it aside to poke your head into the room to see Vegeta having got comfy on the couch, looking over some of the things you had kept near it.

You let your eyes draw over his form sitting there, watching as his fingers carefully fiddled with the object he had selected to busy himself with. Sensing that you were there he froze, his hand stopping and then setting down the object as he slowly lifted his head to face you, standing there in the door half naked. You could feel the soft prickles of the goose flesh starting to prick away at your skin and in the moment you couldn't tell if it was the bite from the air after your shower, or how he was looking over your body. Without thinking you gripped the top of your towel closely and gave him a curious look

"I thought you were going with the others to get food.." You started watching as he lifted his brows and offered a small shrug of his shoulders in response.

"Never mind that," he brushed off, clearly having something else on his mind. Then his hand stopped fiddling and you could feel your gaze jolt to his now steady hand, something about his loss of focus on the object made an uneasiness start to bubble up in your chest. As his head turned and his gaze landed on you, it was hard to tell if it was from the cold bite from the air, or how his eyes were wandering over your form - that cause the shiver that ran along your spine. His eyes watched you, a flame of emotions dancing and fighting behind his eyes as they locked with your own.

"Do you have any idea the situation you had gotten yourself into?" he asked, his voice was a sharp tone, cold and serious. However behind your eyes you knew there was meaning to it, even if his words did sting a little bit, "The fact that you are standing here alive, is both blessing, and a curse. Lord Frieza doesn't let anyone walk out alive; he's killed people who served him loyally, simply because he was bored. You should be afraid, terrified as to why he left you alive.."

You could feel the realness of his words hit you. You feel each word sinking into your skin as the reality started to race at you, causing your eyes to drop from his, inspecting the floor. Your brain reeling back into the very thought of it, he could have destroyed you, left you to die, or just kill you then and there - it wasn't like it would have been very hard. Each thought raced in your mind, rushing past one another causing you to become distracted, and it wasn't until a strong hand lifted your chin did you realize that you had even spaced out.

"Did you even hear what I said to you?" he snapped, his face mere inches from your own. Your body jolted and you protectively tightened your grip on the towel, narrowing your eyes.

"Of course I heard you! Think that it's very easy to hear?! 'Don't worry, you're being kept alive for fun'!?" you snapped back at him, fighting the urge to unwrap you tail from your waist, wanting nothing more the to lash it in frustration. While holding your ground, you watched as his eyes flickered across your face, and slightly lower; taking in the much closer sight of you. Something about how predatory his gaze seemed, made you feel weak at the knees, something you had never felt before, with anyone. It was new and you were torn between being furious at him, and wanting to find out why he suddenly had this affect on you.

"You stupid woman! Do you understand how hard it is on us as well!?" he growled, his tone dangerous and threatening, and yet you could see it in his onyx gaze, there was something more to his anger. Something hidden within, and you glared back, "Don't you realize that we don't want to lose you! We can't lose you! _I_ can't lose you!" he snapped, his words spewing out faster then he could control them, leaving the two of you in silence for a few moments, as your gaze softened with confusion. You could see the turmoil behind his eyes, he was fighting with himself, his words had taken you off guard - but also himself as well.

Then his lips were on yours, hard and heavy. Something about the way your lips connected seemed urgent, hungry. Having been so confused, your body jolted at the sudden action, and you melted into his kiss at first. However the second you could feel the smugness tug at his lips you stood your ground, pressing back just as hungry. Lips moving together in a fight for dominance, as his has grabbed your hips, pulling you closer to his own, needing to feel you closer, know that you were there, with him in that moment.

"You have made more then just a mark of lust on us, and I don't plan on giving that up - that will be solely mine," he started as he pressed back against you, rushed, urgent. Advancing on you until your back hit the wall and you were trapped between him and the wall. "You will belong to me." he stated. His tone was serious and his eyes met yours, your chest heaving as your fought to catch your breath. Something about the wild lust driven look in his eyes, held something more passionate and it ignited something within you, something you had promised yourself wouldn't happen with any of these beastly Sayian men.

There was a flutter in your chest, something so foreign and different, it controlled your actions. Still holding the towel around to cover yourself, you pressed against him, pressing your lips on his, this time starting it, demanding it; and oh, was the Prince ever so happy to give you what you wanted. Grabbing your hips once more he pressed in closer, one of his hands toying with the edges of the towel that hung over your thighs, covering your modesty. His fingers brushing against your chilling skin, you should feel shivers race up along your spine, and goosebumps starting to reline your flesh.

He must have felt it, he had to have felt it because his hand moved higher, closer to the one spot you didn't even know you wanted him, until it had happened. Unlike the last time you had spent with him, you rolled your hips against his hand as it brushed against your mound.

Breaking away from your lips he grinned down at you, with a smirk that only spelled trouble, and you would be lying if you said it didn't excite you. Moving away he trailed kisses down your neck, making sure to stop and give one spot just under your ear a little extra attention before moving lower, taking his own sweet time trailing kisses so soft, it was hard to imagine it was Vegeta doing it. Not bullying you by pulling the towel away, he pushed it aside, revealing you to him as his fingers pulled the thin material to the side.

There was no teasing, there was no stalling; he was getting straight to business. Now kneeling before you he dove in, his tongue assaulting you quickly, brushing over your most sensitive place, causing a loud gasp to slip past your lips. A hand slapped over your mouth as you blushed, a hot glare being sent down to the man between your thighs as he grinned against you, running his tongue over the full length, making sure to suck and nip on your clit as he did so.

Everything you had been working so hard to fight and deny since you joined the squad of hooligans was starting to fly out the window. However you could feel the ache in your body, and the dull strain as the wall created some friction against your skin, and the beautiful contrast between that and the blooming pleasure was enough to make you question your sanity.

Had it been any other day, any other time, any other situation; you would've pushed him away in a fit of rage at being handled. But you couldn't place why you didn't push him away, why instead your fingers danced through his ravenous black hair, teeth grinding into your lip as you fought to keep quiet. Maybe it had been because your body was so weak and tired after your little roundabout with Frieza. Maybe it was how brutally honest he had been moments before, and the fact that he actually expressed some kind of emotion towards.

Whichever was the case, all you knew was that this felt so much better then anyone you had been with before. The very idea of why was sitting on the tip of your tongue; maybe it was because of the emotion that had been expressed - and would obviously twisted or denied at a later time. Perhaps it was even because there was some kind of previous connection with the man; he wasn't just someone who would do for the night. Mind you, any of this being said aloud would be quickly shouldered off by both of you, and clearly laughed about by the other two.

The moan escaped your throat before you even noticed it bubbling up. His tongue danced along your folds, stopping only to roll over your bead before he continued his attack. You would be lying if you said it didn't surprise you how good he was at this. He hadn't even touched you with anything but his mouth and you were already puddy in his hands. Oh how you hated that he had the upper hand, that he had the control over you like this - but how you also craved to live in this moment, just savoring the pleasure the prince was granting your body.

However you both knew it wasn't long, and the prince was clear to show his knowledge of this. Nipping at the bud he put his thumb over it and started to tease it that way as his tongue continued to devour you. In those moments the room was silent aside from the breathy pants coming from you as his assault continued. Leaning your head back into the wall you didn't even notice as your tail wrapped around his forearm, fighting to keep him where he was while you bathed in the bliss,

"Vegeta..." you breathed out as you felt the string snap. Everything came undone as your fingers tugged lightly at his scalp, your released breaking forth as he continued to eat you to the very end. You could feel the pleasant tingle that danced along your spine as you reached the end, your body relaxing against the wall as your eyes opened to face the ceiling before glancing down to the prince between your legs. Watching as he licked his lips, you could feel a shiver run along your spine.

Silence fell between the two of you, your eyes holding his onyx ones. You could see in his eyes, the thoughts, the consideration and the agony. He was making a choice and something deep in your core was hoping to be able to guess what the choice was. Your eyes never left his as he slowly stood, the sexual tension sparking between the two of you before he fixed the towel that covered your modesty before speaking,

"You should hurry up and get dressed, I am sure the others are wondering what is taking us so long." His voice betrayed every emotion you could see in his eyes. You could see the lusty haze, the wild desire; and yet all you got was a calm and collected voice, acting like this was nothing. Blinking a few times in surprise you couldn't form the words to reply as the prince turned and stepped outside of your room, shutting the door behind you to give you some privacy to change before you both would head on down to the lunch room.

* * *

An/ the first half was written in my sleep deprived state right before work, so umm I am sorta proud with how well it ended up turning out. Do you like that style of writing more, or should I be a little less, and just keep to what I was working with before?I also hope that this chapter makes up for my absence.

This was also going to just be him kissing the reader and leaving her confused, oops. I'm not 100% sure where I want to take this story yet; if I want her to end up preggers, if I want some tragedy, No clue. She will end up screwing all three, and maybe others; but thats as far as I got. Give me some ideas, and I will see where my brain takes us. c:

Also my updates have been slowing because I started a roleplay site thats still getting off the ground. Just pm me if you want a link c:


	11. Verbal Warnings

Hopefully picking up on my slack for posting these. I hope this is a good enough chapter for ya - I will admit its a little bit of a filler chapter, so its a little shorter and choppier then normal c;

* * *

Everything had been building up for the past few weeks, and this is a very literally - _everything_. Words couldn't possibly begin to describe the frustration that danced right on the tip of your tongue, nor would they get to know it. You refused it the right to spill from between your lips, letting everything boil up in a bitter stew that was solely for you, yourself, and you. Had it not been for some recent events and obvious assaults on your tail, this would've been the time you fell into habit, letting your tail lash out your emotions. However, after numerous missions, that had proven to be a massive hindrance.

The scowl on your face was enough to keep anyone, and everyone who passed you in the halls from speaking to you, or even casting you a second glance. However as you started to near the lunchroom, your steps started to slow down. Vegeta had said he would wait outside your room and you would both go down to meet the others together, or at least that had been the impression you had been given. Mind you he had not been there when you finished getting ready; and for whatever reason, that though just made your blood boil more so.

As your steps slowed to a stop, you continued to think about the situation that had happened not long ago. The prince had been down on his knees, between _your_ legs. Something you were sure some girls might have swooned over in the past knowing that their 'Prince' wanted to pleasure them. However the thought only caused more frustration.

Why did he even do that!? It wasn't exactly like it had been unpleasant, or even bad - in fact it had been the exact opposite. It had been wonderful, and even better then you have imagined. Not to mention, despite all of your protests and desire to keep those three men as far away as possible, you couldn't help but feel the nagging and longing in pit of your stomach that had been craving for him to continue, to show you others ways he could make his name fall from your lips.

But no.

He decided to do a half assed job and then leave you hanging. Not to mention just leave you on your own.

Feeling your hand clench at your side, you practically puffed out you chest in denial as you spun on your heels and headed off in the direction away from the Lunchroom. Sure, you were a little on the hungry side, but you were a Sayian - when weren't you hungry? Taking a small breath you took the familiar hallway down towards the many training rooms; the one place you feel like you could unwind and feel safe - if only for a little while.

Your steps were strong and confident, exactly the opposite of what was going on inside of your mind; but it wasn't like you would give Frezia's lackeys the pleasure of knowing that. If you walked so tall and proud after what happened, it would surely strike fear into those low life scum, right?

Punishing in the familiar numbers you took a deep breath and sighed as the doors whirled shut behind you, the familiar smell of training equipment and odorless soap from when people are brave enough to use the showers here. Luckily this was the private training place for the Sayians - all four of them. That was the one perk about Frieza being so racist towards you, was you guys got things like this all to yourself - which was perfect for times like this. It meant that you had a space to practice away from everyone else, no was going to be around to bother you because they didn't want to associate with you - it honestly worked out in the end.

Stripping yourself from your armor, you stood in the black spandex that you wore underneath. Taking in a deep breath your chest expanded before slowly sinking, trying to ground and focus yourself, you gave yourself some time to stretch out your muscles, feeling the burning aches and pains from before and from the lack of using them. You couldn't help but groan at the feeling, it wasn't right to feel like this, you shouldn't have been lying down for as long as you had been it was pitiful.

Once you had gotten the knots out of your muscles and you were ready to go you got right into it, wasting no time jumping right into the extreme stuff, making sure that your muscles stung and ached for a real reason, not because of the silly excuses that you had been down and out. They should be hurting from overuse and hard work, nothing else. From having bots firing at you, and working on your reflexes, and how to take on enemies that out numbered you, all on the higher settings. You had taken a few hits, unable to move quick enough to get out of the way. However that never seemed to extinguish the fire that was burning behind your eyes, it only seemed to fuel it further, causing rage to build and the intensity to grow.

Having a few burns in your suit, it exposed the scorched skin under it - you eventually figured you had done enough of that. You were slowing down, which meant it was time to move on to something else, like working on strikes against the dummies.

Your breathing was coming out in short breath, pulling you head back a drop of sweat rolled from the tip of your nose as you steadied the dummy. Moving over to the edge where your had set your armor you grabbed the first towel you could and dried you face off, not hearing the soft hum of the doors it down you turned around and jolted slightly when you found yourself face to face with two familiar faces. It took everything you had not to look disgusted, or to even lash out when you eyes fell over the grin on the blue skinned man, and the matching one on the red skinned man.

"Surprised to see either of you in this room, I figured you wouldn't want to be near a Sayian, let alone in a room alone with one" you practically sneered. You were able to hide your discomfort at being in the room alone with them, however that was coming out in nothing but sass and attitude and you mentally flinched, you were in no condition to be giving these two attitude, and you knew that very well.

"Com'on doll face, you think a little monkey scares the Ginyu Force? Or have you forgotten who that was again?" Jeice laughed, his white hair cascading down his back like always, and his arms folded across his chest with that cocky, shit-eating grin he always seemed to wear. You couldn't stop the slight flinch that happened when he made mention of your last interaction with the duo before you.

"I just assumed a member of the Ginyu Force wouldn't want to sully anymore of their reputation by hanging around with a _monkey_." you shot back. Your eyes were a cautious glare, never letting either of them from your sight as you tossed the towel aside. You couldn't trust them as far as you could throw em, nor did you let any of their movements go unnoticed. Eyes carefully watching both of them like a hawk.

"C'mon now doll, you think anyone has the guts to speak out against what we do? We are Frieza's elite men, only the foolish ones will dare to say something." he said, pride rolling off in tongue as he spoke, clearly aware that he was right in this situation. it wasn't often you felt like a deer in the headlights, and there was something starting to tick in your mind. Something pushing you towards fighting everything your mind was saying. Oh how you would love to wipe those smug looks off their faces, to show them up and come out on top.

"My bad, I guess I'm foolish." you snapped, annoyance evident on your face.

"Well we already knew that" Burter spoke up, a grin on his face to match his partners. It was all reflexes that caused your [e/c] optics to glare daggers towards the man, the clear distaste for them so clear, but not a single words dared to fall from your lips. On a good day you might be able to spare and keep up with one of them, but two of them while you were injured. Well, you liked a fight, but you weren't an idiot, or you were trying very hard not to be an idiot.

"C'mon Doll, whats with the sour look? You looked so much sweeter the other night." He boldly stated, a sentence that had your blood boiling beneath the surface.

"I would rather you both left me some time to train, I have missions I need to be ready for soon." you responded simply. It was clear that you were fighting to keep your tone level and non-threatening.

"Has the little monkey lost some of her fight? Did Lord Frieza knock some sense into you, literally?" the accented one spoke up again, stepping forward with a presence you didn't like. The tip of your tail flinched at his approach and you met his gaze, jaw clenching however remaining silent. While you were doing everything in your power to keep yourself under control and keep your temper caged, it only seemed to egg the two of them on - sparking a challenge in their eyes as you resisted their jabs.

"Maybe she was disappointed, he beat her ass instead of kissed it." Burter sneered, a knowing look on his face.

And that was was the last straw. Rage reached your eyes at last, a fist aimed right for his face managed to hit before a knee meet your unguarded stomach. For a moment you were so glad you had not eaten anything, otherwise you were almost a hundred percent sure that it would've ejected itself from the impact. However the lack of food was almost as bad, as you could nearly see stars. However instincts were kicking in and you couldn't stop as you grabbed the knee, and brought a leg around to knock into his shoulders - eyes focused on your target.

However while you had directed your attention towards Buter, you had forgotten about Jeice who had waited for a weakness in your attention before he grabbed your hands and slammed you into the wall. Your legs banged the bench under you as you hissed out and tried to wiggle away from his grasp. An ache growing in your stomach, making you wish you had eaten a little bit, just enough to have given you more strength. While your teeth were bared and you were ready to start throwing insults, a warm breath on the shell of your ear paused your thoughts if only for a minute.

"If you behave now, we won't have to report the incident to Lord Frieza. I am sure he wouldn't want to hear about you starting trouble so soon after the last time, what do you think?" he questioned. You didn't even need to see him to hear the shit-eating smirk that was sure to be lighting up his red face. He must have felt the tensing of your body because he chuckled darkly, knowing you understood what it would entail if Frieza found out. However the fear of what might come from the twisted mind of Frieza scared you more then whatever the two of his little minions could even think of doing to you.

"Seems like she knows her place well enough not to cross the lines. Maybe the money knows well enough when to bow her head." a sneer. Your fists balled into fists against your back, a tensing of struggle was enough to cause a tsk to fall from your captors tongue. You could feel the eyes all on you, and it only caused the fire to burn higher, but fear was encasing your limbs, keeping you from lashing out again - he wasn't holding you hard enough to immobilize you, and you both knew it. As the panic was starting to dust over your mind, the hiss of the door was enough to draw your attention that way.

You weren't sure if it was happiness, glee, or dread that was starting to ink your heart now. It pained you to know they would see you in such a weak position, however, you knew that with them there it would be enough to hopefully get you out of the trouble you had gotten into. As your eyes fell over the familiar faces of your teammates, they lingered on the burning rage that was the prince.

While you thought next to little about the rage that was veiling the mans face, it was enough to send a warning to the two men in the room. The grip on your hands was released and you braced yourself on the wall before standing upright again. Clearly neither of them were in the mood for a real fight, or at least this was what you had gathered. It was silence that fell over the room as the two of them held an unspoken conversation.

Eyes narrowed towards the prince, you could practically see the gears rotating in his mind as he weighed his options and choices on how to handle the sudden interruption. Jeice narrowed his eyes before his head turned towards Burter and he nodded, leaving the two of them to depart from the room in silence, but not before leaving a glance in your direction.

A cold look came from the prince, his eyes falling upon you - however you didn't dare lift them to meet his own. It was a silent form of protest against the other, you didn't dare look up to see whatever emotions might be shining on his face. The mock, the distaste, the confusion, or even rage? You didn't know and you weren't about to know. Instead you grabbed the towel and you wiped off some of the sweat that had remained from before, acting with a tall posture, like none of what just happened really happened.

"If you were into that kind of training [y/n], you could've told us." the bald sayian jested with a deep laugh as he stepped properly into the room, acting as if it didn't phase him to have walked in, "besides, I am sure we are better company then those two. I mean, it would hurt if you favored them over us." he laughed out, causing you to roll your eyes before looking in his direction

"Sometimes you make me wonder if your company is all that great to even begin with." you retorted with a small scoff. It was almost empty really, natural response to his comment however without the real emotion behind it. You could've have fooled yourself even if you had wanted to.

"Come now, [y/n], you can' honestly mean that? I know I am a pleasure to be around." Raditz chimed in as he joined his comrade, causing your attention to turn towards him, a weak laugh coming out in response as you rolled your eyes and moved away to start collecting your things. You should really wrap up for the day, and get something to eat. Not to mention the desire to avoid any questions that might be asked about what had just happened - especially coming from Vegeta.

* * *

Next chapter might get a lil steamy; and possibly the next three after that. But I don't know! Leave a review to find out, they help motivate me to update. I also plan to sit down and do a proper read through and fix any errors made in this story.

Also check out my rpg site - link is on my profile ;)


	12. And Then It Breaks

I hope to find some time to go back and rewrite the previous chapters and fix mistakes and make them much more enjoyable!

Until then, I hope you enjoy this new installment.

* * *

It had been rough. Normally it took more then a few words and some pushy men to get under your skin. However the cold prince had managed to shake you up, and after the little run in with Jeice, you were a little bit more cautious then normal. While you had been on alert the three men seemed to carry on like they normally would. Being brutes and thinking about nothing other then training, eating, and trying to get under your skin. While it normally got on your nerves, you were silently glad that they were all acting normal, something you could hold onto an remind yourself that you were just letting your thoughts get the better of you.

The simple missions you were sent on came and went without much fuss. The four of you went, got the job done, and returned to train some more. It was a simple routine, and one you were alright with. The one complaint you had however was the last few missions were simple, and boring. They were nothing but patrolling missions, watching over other planets and making sure that everything was in order.

Personally you felt like it was a dig at you, and you were getting annoyed by it, but you kept these thoughts to yourself. You were still recovering and as it had been demonstrated you couldn't trust anyone to keep their mouths shut. So you had decided that it would be best if you took a few steps back and just kept most of your thoughts to yourself, just in order to avoid risking the unnecessary trouble. This however also included, making sure that you never had enough time to sit down and just relax, always needing to be on the move and keeping up with tasks, no matter how small.

Finally you guys had been sent on a mission made for a Sayian, one that had you relaxing ever so slightly. You could finally get back to doing what you had come to do best, obliterating planets and seizing control over others. Each of you had departed in your own pods, knowing it was a much faster mode of transportation. It had been a while, and while no one outright said that they were excited, each of you silently knew just by your own actions. Everyone was ready to go and quick to head out, wasting no time in making the necessary preparations.

Having arrived to the planet first you stepped out and adjusted the guards that sat on your wrists. You had been wrapped up in keeping busy that this was just about a vacation for you. As you stood there watching over the little village at the base of the cliff you could hear the hissing before the three other pods dropped to the ground one by one.

Standing there you paid little attention to them as they one by one got out and stretched from their rides. You were watching the little aliens going about their lives below. This was a planet that was to be harvested and used for storage. So it wasn't important to kill everyone, however it always wasn't required to spare any lives, just so long as the planet was turned over for Frieza's rule.

"You're not having any second thoughts about your job, are you [y/n]?" Nappa piped up in amusement. You could feel the corner of your eye twitch up at the comment. It was bad enough they thought of you as a lesser Sayian, and even worse that they knew that you had little to no idea about how your own race really worked.

"Probably doesn't want to make this one a mess, seeing as there were no direct orders to demolish everything." Raditz added, stepping towards you, a grin dancing along his lips. Taking a deep breath you tried your best not to respond, knowing that they just wanted to rile you up, to have you lash out at them again. You knew how much they enjoyed watching your attempts at fighting them, however when you hear that entitled chuckle fall from the Prince's lips you weren't even going to give him a chance to add his two cents.

Your hand lifted without a second thoughts as a hellishly bright ki blast charged from the palm of your hand before you lifted it above your head and threw it towards the village. There was silence behind you, as was the air before the sound of the blast hitting ripped through it. The cackling of flames and the desolation of the little buildings filled the air with screaming.

The silence continued as you watched the destruction build before your eyes. None of the men spoke again, probably all speechless as to what you had just done. Glancing over your shoulders you eyed each of them, relishing in their stunned expressions,

"Sorry, were you boys not ready to get started? I was pretty sure Zarbon wanted a report by o'five hundred. So we best get this over with so we can report back in time." you said, breaking them from the trances they has been placed into. Stepping forwards and off the cliff you floated on down towards the horrific scene, knowing it wouldn't take long for them to follow suit.

.

The first village was simple. Your attack had actually managed to kill them all, leaving no survivors. Which made it easier when you found the next village to have them surrender to live under Lord Frieza's rule. A smirk danced along your lips, revealing your canines as the village leader knelt before you, and for a moment you understood why Frieza was so obsessed with power. However you shook the thoughts from your mind, knowing how much it filled you with hate to kneel before that monster.

You were about to tear your gaze away from the man on the ground when a sudden ki blast hit you in the arm, causing you to hiss out in pain. A burning sensation rising in your arm, causing it to throb as you turned in the direction it had come from. You should have known it had been too easy so far. Here was your heroic crew coming to put a stop to your reign of tyranny. Tensing up you were ready to charge the attacker, when you had realized it was already being taken care of. It was five against three, however you already knew who was going to win this fight.

Looking back at the man with a warning glance he continued to tremble. Knowing he wasn't going to be a problem you instructed he better warn his village of their new status before turning your attention to the fight. You watched as three of them tried to team up to take down Nappa, a scoff escaping at the very idea. However what you noticed most was the way his muscles tensed and rippled as he easily deflected the attacks all with a sick laugh. But just this once, that display caused you to want to look closer, to watch him take on more.

However you hardly noticed you were starring, watching as he easily snapped the attackers in two with ease. Something you once would've felt sick over watching, something that might have even made you cry. However watching it now you couldn't help but find it, arousing?

Then you could feel yourself pale. It was like you were suddenly aware of it. How could you have been so reckless, how could you have forgotten about this!? Just as you realized what time it was, you could feel two sets of eyes on you and you visibly gulped. Lip turning up in a disgusted look you narrowed your gaze towards Raditz and Vegeta, both who stood there with their eyes on you.

"Well!" you snapped, "If Nappa is almost done, I suggest that we finish this mission. The clock is ticking." our ordered. The two glanced between one another before nodding at your order, Nappa quickly following suit. Thus you made sure all three of them were busy the entire time in order to finish the mission and head back as quickly as possible.

However it hadn't seemed to be enough. No matter how hard you tried to keep the air of professionalism with them, they all continued to jest. Leaving all of the hints that made you want to rip off their tails and mute them with it. However the longer the mission dragged on, the more you wanted to mute them with your lips against theirs. The disgusted feeling continued to pile up, leaving you silent - not trusting yourself enough to retort to their jabs. Instead you took it upon yourself to pull out your scouter and report back to Zarbon, that the mission was completed and that further details would be given in the next meeting with Lord Frieza.

Without wasting any time waiting for the three who were finishing up the last village that had tried to rebel, you climbed back into your pod and headed back to the main ship, not being able to stand it much longer. Not around them in general, and especially not during this time. The ride back seemed to be increasingly longer then you had remembered on the way there. A small groan slipped past your lips as you tried to relax until you reached your destination, relishing in the fact that you were alone for the next little while.

Arriving back on the landing docks, you didn't even stop to look at the soldiers who took the ship to inspect and store. All you knew was you needed to be alone, and you had to make it back to your room without running into any unwanted visitors. After catching yourself drooling over the others earlier, you just didn't trust yourself. You were also pretty sure that drinking would end up even worse, especially after last time.

You wasted no time in retreating straight to your room, making sure to lock the door behind you. A heavy sigh fell from your lips, a breath you hadn't known you had been holding. Shutting your eyes your jaw clenched almost painfully as your teeth ground against one another. You couldn't believe just how close of a call that had been, how easily you had let the days slip past you. Running your fingers through your [h/c] your body was lounged against the back of your door.

After a moment of collecting your thoughts it was settling in, a warmth that was starting to consume your body, a burn that you knew wouldn't go out until it was satisfied with the mark it left on your body. Peeling yourself from the door, you couldn't stop the unmistakably vulnerable look that reached your expression in the moment of solitude.

Stepping away from the door you made your way around the little room that you had, removing the gear you wore and put it away in the spot you had designated for it, leaving you in the blue spandex outfit that you were currently sporting. However the sound that filled your senses was something you had been expecting but had been so desperately hoping you wouldn't hear, a soft rapping against your door. You let out a frustrated groan and turned stalking towards the door, yanking it open with an unimpressed face that greeted the typically grumpy face of your prince.

"[Y/N], we need to talk." he started, only to let his scowl deepen when you saw the irritation flash across your features, "Don't roll your eyes at me, you know we have to go over a fair amount of things. Mostly regarding the incident." he started, his voice stern, and leaving little room to wiggle out of. Holding your ground for a moment with your eyes locked you grudgingly stepped aside and shut the door, locking it to make sure no one would come in. If you were going to talk about what happened with Frieza, you weren't about to risk anyone else knowing about the one thing that had gotten you ruffled so badly.

Vegeta wasted no time in entering the room and making himself comfortable on your couch, watching you expectantly. You glared at him challenging, and deciding to stand against one of the wall instead of joining him on the couch. However this didn't upset him like you had wanted it to, instead he seemed as if he couldn't care a less and that bothered you even more.

"Well then get to it" you snapped. That caused a flash of irritation to reach his expression, and a feeling of satisfaction to reach you in response.

"Well for starters, that attitude right there is what got you into trouble in the first place. You have no self control and that is plain to see." he started, his expression rough and disapproving. You could've laughed, it was like he was here scolding a child. He started to speak, his tone clearly unimpressed, and you were well aware that he was lecturing you, but your mind was more focused on taking in the way his shoulders were rising and falling with his breaths, the muscles that were exposed with his arms.

Your eyes trailed over his body slowly, completely off in your own mind. It was when he sighed that you snapped from it, lifting you gaze back up to his face. He looked like he was ready to burst a vain, he was clearly trying to take this seriously. However you couldn't stop the grin that was starting to spread across your face as you pushed away from the wall and moved towards him, purposefully adding a sway to your hips.

"Sorry, care to repeat that? I wasn't paying attention." you admitted, a coy smile dancing along your lips. You see see the irritated twitch in his face at your words, but he was trying to hold it together. However try as he might his eyes were drawn to your hips before they looked up at you slightly curious.

"As I was saying, [y/n], you need to be more aware of who you're talking to and when. You never know who else is around when you start talking bad about your superiors. Think it, don't say it." he repeated, more then likely summarizing what he had originally said before. This time you heard him and you wanted to roll your eyes and ask if he thought you didn't already think about that; but you kept your mouth shut for now.

Closing the distance to stand in front of him, you saw the sternness starting tot turn into just sheer confusion. You were sure he picked up what time it was, however he spent your last one with you - yo weren't like this at all. Without letting him speak you cradled his lap and grabbed the top of his armor and pulled him in for a heavy kiss.

And like that, the continued self control you had been carrying since you met the trio was snapped. He didn't protest, in fact you could practically feel him grinning against your own lips which caused you to dig your teeth into his bottom lip, earning a soft groan from the Sayian Prince. It was him who pulled away, his hands bracing your hips as he pulled back to look into your eyes, as if he was looking for something - as if he was looking for a sign of hesitation. Seeing this you narrowed your eyes and ground your hips against his own, causing another sound to fall from his lips.

Standing from the prince you stood slowly, removing the blue spandex tank top you had been wearing. A grin erupted over your face as you watched the Prince's expression. He looked like a starved wolf standing before a young deer; the kill was practically waiting to feed the wild animals hunger.

"I know you enjoy the show, your highness - but don't you think you're a little overdressed?" you teased, watching as the hesitation that had been there moments before vanished. You could see it as the prince started putting it all together and he followed you up, removing his own armor He followed you as you moved from where the couch was and leaded him towards your bed, making sure your hips swayed sensually in the process. However as you both approached the bed you turned to face him, glad to see the armor wasn't going to be a problem any longer. grabbing him by the suit up pulled him and tossed him towards the bed. While you had noticed that with healing your strength had increased, you still knew you were no match for Vegeta, at least not in the fighting sense.

His eyes were on your hardly clothed body as your fingers found his shoulders, pulling the blue spandex from his core and over his head, tossing it to the floor before looking at his through your lashes, the smallest hints of a smile playing on your lips. Never letting your fingers leave his skin you lowered yourself to kneel on the ground before him, your fingers working quickly to remove his bottoms and the undergarments he wore underneath.

Making quick to discard those both with the rest of his outfit, your fingers trailing along his cock easily. Slowly letting your fingers wrap around him you couldn't stop but think how funny it was how he was letting himself be bested by another. While you wanted to continue to tease the prince, to draw him out on the edge of need for as long as you could manage - you had something more important that needed to be tended to. Had it not been the very thing spurring you on in the moment, you might have gone along with your original plan; however that wasn't the case.

Letting your tongue dart out you licked it from base to tip, watching through your lashes as his head fell back and sheer please rolled from his tongue in an animalistic groan. The sound alone turned you on further and a glow growl responded before you took him in, letting your tongue tease his cock as you pulled back to the tip. You could feel his member quickly rising to the occasion as your hand worked at the base, letting your tongue engulf the rest. Bobbing along his shaft you were only spurred on as his fingers intertwined in your [h/c] hair, the action serving to boast your confidence and desire.

Pulling away from him with a slick pop your eyes were dusted with a hue of burning lust, and his eyes mirrored your own. Rising you quickly shed your clothing, unable to wait long enough to tease him or even consider putting on a show. Quickly moving to straddle his lap you ground your hips down against his own, relishing in the groan that it elicited from the prince.

Grabbing his member you knew your body was more the ready enough for him. Your eyes met for a moment as you lined yourself up with him before slowly lowering yourself down. The stretch was a lustful burn. It had been a while, but the feeling of him entering you slowly was enough to cause a needy growl from your lips. You could feel the sensation fading away already and you groaned as his fingers dug into your lips - steadying himself as well.

The whine that fell from your lips was hungry, as was the kiss that came when you pulled his face to meet yours; lips clashing in a fight for dominance. For once it was an even match as you ground your hips along him, causing the friction to build between the two of you. You could feel him winning the kiss and you chose then to start to move your hips, a quick and heavy pace threw him off long enough for you to win over the kiss. Your tail winding around his thigh as you started to pick up a pace, the heavy breaths falling from your lips were hot and thick.

You had been needing it for so long that you knew you weren't going to last long, despite how badly you might have wanted to. However as the prince started to get closer and closer himself you felt the drip on your hips tighten. That was the notice you were given before he started to met your thrusts, his hips coming up as your came down - hitting deeper and harder inside of you in the process. The cry that fell from you lip was nothing but pleasure as your mouths parted, your lips finding their place on his neck, lightly biting and kiss as you rode closer and closer to your high.

His moans were coming in closer and you could feel him starting to twitch and all it took was him to hit just right that you were seeing stars. A growl escaped as your teeth sank into his skin, causing him to groan as you came undone around him. The growl fading out into a euphoric whine as you felt him follow you with a low moan that filled you to the core.

There were a few moments of silence that was filled only by the sound of you both breathing. After a moment the two of you pulled away from one another with a departing groan before you fell beside the prince on your bed. It was a peaceful silence before you realized who you had slept with. A moment of dread reached you as you could only image what this entailed, what he thought, what the other two would think.

"Well, like I came in to say..make sure you are careful who you confront on the ship." he said, still a little breathy.


End file.
